


Brother to Brother

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Freeform, Implied Johnlock, Implied Mystrade, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackbeard il pirata, si faceva chiamare. Aveva cinque anni e combatteva con uno spadino di legno che agitava contro il vento. Portava un gran cappello che gli oscurava la vista e che di continuo ricacciava in su. Cavalcava Redbeard come fosse un baldo destriero. Saltava sui letti, andando all'arrembaggio. Era Sherlock Holmes, il piccolo filibustiere ed anche se sono trascorsi degli anni, decenni, da quell'epoca lontana, per te che sei Mycroft Holmes, per te che sei il suo fratellone, il suo angelo custode, è ancora così.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackbeard, King of Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbeard il pirata, si faceva chiamare. Aveva cinque anni e combatteva con uno spadino di legno che agitava contro il vento. Portava un gran cappello che gli oscurava la vista e che di continuo ricacciava in su. Cavalcava Redbeard come fosse un baldo destriero. Saltava sui letti, andando all’arrembaggio. Era Sherlock Holmes, il piccolo filibustiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Kid!Sherlock; Young!Mycroft

**_Blackbeard, King of Pirate_ **

 

 

 _Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?_  
  
  
Sherlock ha cinque anni e tre mesi quando te lo chiede per la prima volta e non lo fa in maniera calma e posata, ma con foga e desiderio di coinvolgerti. Entra in camera tua senza aver nemmeno bussato e salta su sul letto, ridendo a crepapelle. Di certo non occorre un intelletto al pari del tuo per capire che cosa voglia da te, fargli quella domanda sarebbe banale visto che ha una benda nera che gli copre un occhio (fatto con un brandello di stoffa che ha certamente rubacchiato dal cesto del cucito di vostra madre), in mano invece tiene uno spadino di legno che brandisce a destra e a sinistra mentre dietro di lui, sonnacchioso ed annoiato, Redbeard se ne sta disteso a terra.  
«Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?» chiede, e la sua voce è intrisa di speranza. È un sentimento evidente e su di lui adesso è ovunque. La vedi nei suoi occhi grandi e sgranati e c’è persino nel sorriso gioviale. Quello stesso sorriso che ti ricorda, ogni volta che lo guardi, che Sherlock è diverso da te. Lui è così tanto emotivo… Ovviamente ha soltanto cinque anni, tuttavia, quando che hai a che fare con quel bimbetto impertinente non puoi non domandarti come sarà in futuro; ti somiglierà? Avrà il tuo stesso carattere scontroso e schivo? Tua madre ti rimprovera spesso, ricordandoti che è piccolo, di non essere eccessivamente duro con lui e ti invita ad assecondarlo nei suoi fantasiosi viaggi mentali. Il fatto, però, è che tu non ce la fai davvero a stargli vicino perché tutto di lui ti confonde.  
«No, ho di meglio da fare» gli rispondi, secco e duro rimettendo il naso nel libro di scuola che hai aperto sulle ginocchia. Sei severo con il piccolo Sherlock Holmes, ma non puoi fare altrimenti: è la tua natura che te lo impone, la tua maledetta indole che ti porta a non dare confidenza nemmeno a un individuo che ha il tuo medesimo sangue. Anche adesso sei fermo e deciso nelle tue posizioni, tanto che neanche lo guardi perché hai gli occhi fissi tra le pagine di quel testo di cui fatichi a proseguire la lettura; al solito infatti, Sherlock ti distrae. Eppure non lo affronti di nuovo, ma ti ostini ad evitarlo e proprio per questo non puoi vedere la sua espressione arrabbiata, le labbra serrate e le iridi sempre più liquide mentre fa di tutto pur di mascherare un pianto che già gli bagna gli angoli degli occhi. Non lo vedi tentare in tutti i modi di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, perché ti imponi di badare ad altro. E mentre lui freme di rabbia, tu ti ritrovi ad essere contento del fatto che il tuo emotivo fratellino sia ancora in grado di sorprenderti: non è scoppiato in una scenata disperata come pensavi facesse. Pare, in fondo, non cedere fino a quel punto e sei felice perché ha fatto il possibile pur di controllarsi; d'altra parte (ricordi a te stesso) è pur sempre un Holmes. E mentre lui se ne va gettandosi a capofitto tra il folto pelo di Redbeard, tu speri che non te lo chieda più.  
  
  
_Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?_  
  
  
È un’estate calda quella del Sussex. Un’estate che tu e lui state trascorrendo a casa di vostra nonna, nel sud. Ed è lì, tra il frinire assordante delle cicale e lo sciabordio delle onde del mare che sbattono contro la riva rocciosa, che Sherlock te lo domanda per la seconda volta. Non c’è Redbeard, il cane è rimasto a casa, ma tuo fratello ugualmente non demorde e indossando un grande cappello che nonna gli ha prestato e che gli cade di continuo sugli occhi perché troppo largo, salta a destra e a sinistra brandendo un grande sasso a mo’ di arma.  
«Vi ucciderò tutti! Io sono Blackbeard, il re dei pirati» grida, festoso, zampettando da una parte all'altra. A te, naturalmente, è stato affidato il compito di tenerlo d’occhio. Devi assicurarti che non si faccia male o che non si lasci portar via dalle correnti della Manica. Non è necessario ribadire che detesti anche solo l’idea, ti annoia da morire stare dietro a quel piccoletto, specie perché tutti quanti pare abbiano dimenticato il fatto che tu odi giocare. A mamma non interessa di ciò che vuoi e nemmeno a nonna, quindi ti tocca sopportare l'iperattivo Sherly che ti vortica attorno come un grillo impazzito. Adesso, per esempio, ti sta minacciando con una pietra oblunga che ha raccattato chissà dove e che tiene premuta contro la tua tempia come fosse una pistola. Già per il fatto che ti stia toccando, la cosa ti urta immensamente.  
«Dammi la mappa del tesoro, vigliacco di un corsaro» sibila, imitando le voci degli attori di quel film che ormai avrà visto un migliaio di volte mentre si tira su il cappello che, di nuovo, gli è scivolato sulla fronte precludendogli una visuale nitida.  
«Non annoiarmi, Sherlock» gli rispondi, scacciandolo con un gesto della mano «sono troppo intelligente per queste sciocchezze.» Lui ferma il suo divertimento, lo fa d’improvviso e sorprendendoti per la capacità di reazione, che è a dir poco notevole per un bambino di quell’età. Non è contrariato, non solo. In una frazione di secondo riesci a scorgere così tante emozioni sul suo viso, che ti ritrovi stordito e confuso. Sherlock è arrabbiato, tanto che getta il cappello a terra con forza battendo i piedi sulle rocce, ma ben presto la sua ira diventa dolore e quegli occhi così tanto azzurri e che fino a poco fa erano impregnati di innocente svago, si bagnano di delusione. Non ti piace quando tuo fratello ti sta troppo attorno, la sua emotività ti dà fastidio e per questo hai sempre fatto di tutto pur di allontanarlo, ma allo stesso tempo non ami vederlo piangere. E mentre fai caso alle lacrime che gli rigano le guance piene ed arrossate, percepisci un qualcosa a cui prima non avevi fatto caso: un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Solo fra tanti anni capirai che il tuo è senso di colpa che sta nascendo.  
  
  
_Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?_  
  
  
Redbeard è morto. I veterinari hanno detto che non c’era più nulla da fare e i tuoi genitori hanno preferito sopprimerlo per non farlo soffrire ulteriormente. Trovi saggia la loro decisione, ma allo stesso tempo fatichi a comprendere il loro dolore. Il fatto che si stiano struggendo per la vita di un animale, ti è incomprensibile. Ci pensi a lungo, ma ti decidi ad esporre i tuoi dubbi soltanto quando li senti discutere animatamente. A quel punto fai loro notare che la vita di quel cane conta relativamente nel vostro tran-tran familiare ed è allora che tua madre ti fulmina con lo sguardo, facendoti capire che hai detto quello che non avresti mai dovuto azzardarti neanche a pensare.  
«Di tuo fratello non ti importa?» tuona lei, arrabbiata. «Quel cane, come lo definisci tu, era il suo unico amico e da oggi sarà solo. Solo!» ti rimprovera di nuovo, con sguardo severo e voce dura. Tu non rispondi e la tua non è maleducazione, è che non riesci a capire e quindi ti limiti ad andare nella tua stanza. Ti devi preparare, e dato che mamma pretende che Sherlock venga accontentato in tutto, sei costretto ad assecondare la sua follia e a partecipare al funerale di quel sacco di pulci. L'amichetto di Sherlock verrà seppellito nel giardino sul retro e gli verranno tributati tutti gli onori degni di cotanto pirata. È per questo che poco più tardi ti ritrovi vestito di tutto punto, in piedi, in mezzo al prato. In quel giardino autunnale e spoglio, riparato sotto lo stesso ombrello di mamma alla quale stai attaccato più che puoi perché, tra le cose che odi, c’è anche il brutto tempo. Piove a dirotto come è solito fare in questa stagione, eppure lui non ha voluto rinunciare ai suoi abiti da battaglia e se ne sta davanti alla tomba che papà ha appena finito di ricoprire di terra, vestito di una sola camicia bianca rappezzata con delle toppe cucite a mano da vostra nonna e per la quale tua madre ha litigato con lui per quasi un'ora. Lei non voleva che si vestisse tanto leggero dato il brutto tempo, ma alla fine il piccolo si è imposto e lei ha ceduto, forse eccessivamente intenerita dai suoi occhioni lucidi. Già proprio mamma, sempre dura e severa e ora così troppo diversa da come ti si mostra tutti i giorni, che sei impressionato e stordito dalla sua evidente emotività. Come mai la morte di Redbeard l'ha cambiata tanto? Perché? Sollevi il volto su di lei in cerca di una risposta, fino a che non ti paralizzi appena incroci il suo sguardo. Quegli occhi azzurri così tanto simili a quelli di Sherlock, sono carichi di una pena leggera che risulta quasi sfacciata su di lei, è un dolore nuovo e mai visto prima. Ha un'espressione dura stampata in volto, le labbra sono contratte e la mano è stretta con forza attorno al manico dell'ombrello che regge saldamente. A una deduzione superficiale si potrebbe trovarla normale, ma tu non sei uno qualunque. Sei Mycroft Holmes e sei intelligente, brillante e svelto e, soprattutto, conosci tua madre come te stesso ed è proprio da quel suo sguardo così troppo diverso, che riesci ad afferrare tutto il suo turbamento. La sua è una sofferenza evidente ed è lì ed è palese, eppure ancora fatichi a carpirne i motivi; perché? Sta facendo di tutto pur di trattenersi, però è preoccupata. Per quale motivo? Ti domandi proprio mentre Sherlock afferra con forza lo spadino di legno e lo conficca nel terreno zuppo di pioggia. Non fa nient’altro, non spiccica neanche una parola e non piange, semplicemente ritorna verso casa correndo alla più non posso.  
  
Mamma ha dato a te il compito di tenerlo su di morale, come se tu potessi riuscire in un’impresa del genere. Hai protestato, ti pare ovvio, ma è bastato un suo sguardo ammonitore per farti cedere a quelle assurde richieste. Per questa ragione lo raggiungi nella sua stanza e, sempre per lo stesso motivo, apri piano la porta spiando all’interno. Lo trovi rannicchiato in un angolo con la testa infilata tra le ginocchia, si tiene saldamente le caviglie e dondola appena, in un gesto di rassicurazione che sai essere istintivo specie nei bambini. Gli dai una rapida occhiata mentre ti fai più vicino e non è necessario avere un buon orecchio, o le tue abilità deduttive, per udire dei singhiozzi disperati. Sei in grande imbarazzo perché ritrovarti di fronte ad un dolore così profondo e lampante, sconvolge te per primo. Non hai idea di come approcciarti ad un sentimento tanto dirompente; che dovresti fare? Cosa potresti mai dire per farlo smettere? Ci pensi sopra a lungo e d’un tratto ti salta in mente quel che ritieni potrebbe andare bene, quindi ti azzardi a proporre un’attività che sai potrebbe piacergli. Qualcosa che lo distragga insomma.  
«Vuoi giocare ai pirati?» gli domandi, prima di inginocchiarti di fronte a lui. Sherlock smette di piangere e rimane in silenzio, pensi proprio d’aver colto nel segno e che ora si calmerà, ma ti sorprende e scuote il capo negando vigorosamente.  
«Niente più pirati» sentenzia, con uno sguardo eccessivamente severo e che risulta quasi drammatico sul volto di un bambino che ha pianto così tanto. «Va’ via, Mycroft, non ti voglio.» Sai di non poter ubbidire alla sua richiesta perché tua madre in proposito è stata categorica: non devi lasciare il bambino da solo, dovrai essere tu ad occuparti di lui. Il problema è che entrambi non avete fatto i conti con la volontà del piccolo Sherlock che, alla fine e nonostante l’emotività, è pur sempre un Holmes. È comunque sangue del tuo sangue e, per questo, totalitarista: o si fa come dice lui, o si fa come dice lui.  
«Via» grida, furioso. Nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che non è quel che dovresti fare, ti ritrovi ad obbedire. Mentre lasci la stanza, però, ecco che quella sensazione ritorna. Il senso di colpa ora è molto più che un vago nodo alla bocca dello stomaco, adesso è un qualcosa che ha attecchito e che sta già iniziando a ramificare dentro di te. La sensazione che tu non sia stato sufficientemente vicino a tuo fratello, che tu non lo abbia protetto a dovere, ti entra nel cervello e scava come un tarlo. Forse è per questa sensazione disgustosamente nuova che non ritorni in camera tua e che, una volta fuori, ti lasci andare contro la parete del corridoio. Dietro la porta, Sherlock piange disperato e tu lo senti e il fastidio allo stomaco si accentua e divampa come un incendio. Devi trovare una soluzione al più presto per sedare il tuo senso di colpa e per tranquillizzare tuo fratello, solo così sarai in pace (finalmente). Ripensi a quello che ti ha appena detto e al modo in cui lo ha fatto: lui ti odia, lo sai perfettamente. Eppure è proprio il percepire il suo sentimento tanto nitidamente, che ti fa comprendere per la prima volta che il piccolo non sarà mai come te. Non sarà in grado di controllarsi perché è debole e lo sarà finché avrà vita. Per questo spetterà a te che sei il più grande e il più forte, il compito di proteggerlo da qualunque minaccia.  
  
È per questo che non te ne vai come invece lui ti ha ordinato di fare. Ci pensi su per una frazione di secondo e quindi opti per la scelta più saggia e non entri immediatamente, ma attendi che il suo pianto fragoroso smetta di inondare la camera da letto. Ti apposti lì di fuori, seduto sul legno duro e aspetti, con pazienza, che si sfoghi. Soltanto quando il silenzio prende ad imperare, apri la porta. Lo fai con fredda determinazione facendo quindi vagare lo sguardo fino a che non trovi Sherlock steso a pancia in giù sulla moquette, addormentato. Veloce lo prendi tra le braccia adagiandolo con attenzione sul letto. Ha le guance rigate e rosse, gli abiti sono sgualciti e bagnati e le mani ancora strette a pugno. Fa freddo in quella stanza e lui è fradicio e vestito fin troppo leggero, quindi lo spogli rapidamente e lo infili sotto le coperte. Spegni la luce accesa sul comodino e poi chiudi la porta sedendoti sulla moquette, al suo fianco. E mentre la consapevolezza di essere già radicalmente cambiato e di averlo fatto per lui, prende corpo dentro di te, ti rendi conto che dovrà essere per sempre così fra voi. Dovrai occuparti di lui senza che Sherlock lo sappia. Perché sai perfettamente che arriverà un momento in cui dovrà essere difeso, e tu sarai lì quando ciò avverrà. Ci sarà un giorno in cui dovrai proteggerlo (magari anche da sé stesso) e non ti tirerai indietro. Arriverà il pericolo e tu farai ogni cosa pur di tenerlo al sicuro, mentirai e manipolerai tutto e tutti (non t’importerà neanche di infrangere la legge) pur di tenerlo al sicuro. La tua è una promessa. Un giuramento che fai a tua madre e al tuo senso di colpa e che sigilli lì in quella camera buia, affondando la mano tra i suoi capelli ricci e scompigliandoli appena, in un gesto d’affetto che non ti sei azzardato a fare fino ad ora e che, ma questo non lo sai, mai più farai.  
  
  
_Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?_  
  
  
Da quel giorno non te lo ha più chiesto, ha mantenuto la promessa solenne fatta a Redbeard di ammainare le vele. Il suo spadino è finito tra la spazzatura, anni più tardi papà lo ha gettato via perché era troppo consunto e usurato dalle intemperie. Anche la benda è sepolta chissà dove, così come il cappello che sarà tra gli oggetti dei nonni, su in soffitta. Dei giochi di quello Sherlock Holmes fanciullo non ne è rimasto che il ricordo, il tuo ricordo che ancora, dopo tanti anni, non ti ha abbandonato. Proprio come il senso di colpa. Sherlock non ti ha mai più parlato della vostra infanzia, solo di tanto in tanto si prende la briga di rinfacciarti i tuoi modi di fare freddi e tu abbozzi sempre; non sei mai serio. Mai completamente, perché se lo fossi gli diresti che ti dispiace per la tua supponenza, gli diresti… oh, cielo, così tante cose! E invece non lo fai perché no, non sarebbe da te il lasciarsi andare fino al punto di dirgli che lo adori e che ti preoccupi per lui costantemente. Non gli confesseresti mai che non hai provato un affetto tanto profondo, quel senso di protezione totale e incondizionato, per nessun altro. Nemmeno per i tuoi tanti amanti occasionali. Ti preoccupi per lui, da sempre, ma Sherlock non lo deve sapere. Lo hai detto però a tutti gli altri: ad Anthea naturalmente, al dottor Watson e al medico che lo aveva preso in cura durante la riabilitazione dopo l'overdose, lo hai detto persino a Lestrade! Tutti coloro che vi conoscono sanno quanto ne sei affezionato, ognuna di quelle persone lo ha ben presente e anche se ti trovano odioso e insopportabile, non mettono mai in discussione il tuo attaccamento per il celebre consulente investigativo. È così evidente? Ti chiedi certe volte nella solitudine del tuo appartamento, mentre te ne stai rintanato di fronte al camino in compagnia del tuo costosissimo brandy. Forse sì.  
  
  
_Mycroft, vuoi giocare con me ai pirati?_  
  
  
Ha trentacinque anni quando te lo chiede per la terza volta. Erano secoli che non riesumavate quel discorso, eppure non sembra che sia trascorso un singolo giorno, dato che i suoi occhi sono ancora i medesimi di un tempo. Quelle iridi grandi, sgranate e speranzose, ma cariche di un fondo di tristezza e malinconia che non puoi non notare e che lo rendono così drasticamente diverso da come era da bambino. Ancora quello sguardo ti colpisce, pur facendolo in modi differenti, resti intrappolato e confuso dalla sua straripante emotività. Ricordi nitidamente quando ti domandava di partecipare ai suoi giochi, eravate bambini e tu eri già troppo Mycroft per potergli dire di sì. È passato tanto tempo da allora e siete cresciuti (tu sei invecchiato), ma tutte le volte che lo guardi rivedi quel piccoletto saccente. È più forte e di te e forse sei uno sciocco sentimentale. Eppure, quel che ti trovi di fronte è sempre quel bambino là, quello che giocava sugli scogli in riva al mare minacciando tutti di essere il pirata più terribile mai esistito. Sei un vecchio stupido, dici a te stesso mentre Sherlock se ne sta in piedi di fronte a te e, sfidandoti, ti invita a dire di sì. Ora però c’è ben altro in ballo e nonostante i suoi occhi scintillino di puro divertimento, tu sai perfettamente che il vostro sarà un arrembaggio pericoloso.  
  
In quel frangente, mentre ti prendi il tempo di rispondere, ricordi tutto quanto: tu, lui, Redbeard, lo spadino, i suoi occhi bagnati di lacrime… e più di tutto rammenti il tuo senso di colpa, quello che ti spinge ancora oggi a proteggerlo a tutti i costi. Forse è a causa del tuo strano modo di essere o della promessa fatta a mamma, che gli dici di sì. Più probabilmente, però, è per via del fatto che non riesci a saperlo in pericolo. Non hai di fatto la minima idea di che cosa ti spinga ad aiutarlo, sai solo che le parole che ti escono dalla bocca sono le più sincere che tu gli abbia mai detto.  
«Certo che sì.» E a lui sembra bastare. Dovete ancora discutere dei dettagli, ma se c’entra Moriarty sai che non sarà semplice e che la vita di Sherlock sarà davvero in pericolo. Ciononostante lì e in quegli attimi ogni cosa diventa evanescente e lontana, Moriarty e il piano di Sherlock per distruggere l’organizzazione… non vedi niente di tutto questo. La sola cosa che ti si dipana in maniera nitida di fronte agli occhi è l’immagine di quel bambino con lo spadino e la benda sull’occhio, quel bambino che piange perché ha perso il suo amico Redbeard, quel bambino che hai giurato di proteggere a costo della tua stessa vita. Sherlock il pirata, si faceva chiamare. E tu? Tu che cos’eri? Mycroft, il fratellone cattivo, ecco come ti definiva. Ecco quello che sei sempre stato per Sherlock Holmes. Ma ora no, non più. Mai più.  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alla fine c’è un piccolo riferimento a Reichenbach e al piano di Sherlock.


	2. Me, you and nobody else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno Sherlock ferito e sanguinante si presenta a casa di Mycroft e Greg, in cerca di aiuto. Evidentemente scosso, a Mycroft viene in mente che quella non è la prima volta che aiuta Sherlock perché, in fondo, non fa altro da che sono bambini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Young!Sherlock; Young!Mycroft

**_Me, you and nobody else_ **

 

 

 

La prima volta che successe quanti anni avevate? Tu, Mycroft, nemmeno dieci e Sherlock, beh, lui doveva averne due o magari tre. Non lo ricordi con precisione, sai che era estate e che abitavate la casa al mare, giù nel Sussex da qualche settimana. Tu studiavi o leggevi, perché allora come adesso detestavi la spiaggia e i bagni al mare mentre tua madre ti rimproverava per il tuo perenne isolarti. In effetti, niente era diverso dal solito dato che ti sgridava di continuo e per qualunque cosa.  
_“Sta’ attento a tuo fratello. E gioca un po’ con lui, non startene sempre da solo. Prendi un po’ di sole che ti fa bene. Non mangiare troppi gelati.”_ Lo so che non hai mai capito come mai lei se la prendesse esclusivamente con te e mai con il fratellino. Ci sono stati momenti in cui l’hai addirittura odiata, perché lei (come tutti del resto) non riusciva a capire che il fatto che tu non esprimessi alcun sentimento, nemmeno un fastidio leggero, non significava che non provavi nulla. A quei tempi l’hai detestata, profondamente, ma con il passare degli anni l’hai capita. Hai colto certe sfumature nei suoi modi di fare e in parte l’hai perdonata. Mamma se l’è sempre presa con te perché con Sherlock non poteva, era lui l’Holmes da protegge, non tu. E, forse, involontariamente, iniziasti a fare lo stesso proprio quel pomeriggio d’estate, con il frinire intenso delle cicale a fare da sottofondo e una musica leggera che inondava la cucina di casa vostra mentre tua madre ascoltava la radio, canticchiando vecchie canzoni. Successe che, nelle sue eroiche esplorazioni del giardino di retro alla casa, Sherlock cadde a terra e si sbucciò un ginocchio. Successe che scoppiò a piangere mentre dei rivoli di sangue gli colavano lungo la gamba. Successe che lo prendesti per mano e lo portasti nella stanza che dividevate al piano di sopra. Ancora ricordi il suo sguardo e quei due grandi ed umidi occhi azzurri fissarti, mentre lo facevi sedere sul letto e gli scompigliavi la folta chioma di quei disordinati capelli ricci, per rassicurarlo.  
«Aspettami qui» gli dicesti, e lui lo fece. Rimase seduto a guardare il vuoto mentre lo lasciavi da solo per andare nel bagno, là dove avresti trovato l’occorrente per medicargli la ferita. Non chiamasti mamma come avevi sempre fatto fino ad allora no, da quel momento non lo facesti più.

 

_*_

La seconda volta avevi vent’anni, già frequentavi l’università e abitavi da solo in un appartamento a Chesterfield che pagavi grazie ad un lavoretto serale. Non volesti dipendere da qualcuno e, alla prima occasione, fuggisti letteralmente da casa. Da quei genitori troppo normali e terribilmente attaccati a delle sciocche piccolezze, tutti inutili dettagli a cui tu non hai mai badato. Cose come: quando ti fai la ragazza, Mycroft? Per non parlare poi delle interminabili cene dai vicini, e i Natali in famiglia, e la messa della domenica, e i nonni, e la beneficienza… tutto così odioso, detestabile, rivoltante. Niente della tua vita in famiglia ti è mai appartenuto, solo tuo fratello contava. Il tuo rapporto con lui era diverso da quello che avevi con gli altri tuoi parenti, o meglio, con il resto del mondo. Sherlock era il motivo per cui, la domenica, ancora tornavi a casa. Solo per vederlo e sapere come stava. Per accertarti che fosse tutto tranquillo, perché non ti fidavi delle parole di mamma. Non ti fidavi di nessuno fuorché di te stesso e del tuo giudizio. Sapevi che Sherlock avrebbe fatto a meno della tua presenza ogni i sabato sera: non gli andavi molto a genio in effetti, ma d’altra parte lui detestava tutto e tutti! Per la miseria, era così uguale a te che ogni tanto ti chiedevi se non ti avessero clonato. Anche quel fine settimana tornasti a casa, come facevi sempre, e non ti importava affatto dell’esame che avresti dovuto sostenere soltanto il lunedì successivo. Quel venerdì il professore si era dato malato, per questo decidesti di prendere il treno un giorno prima e tornare a casa con largo anticipo. Telefonasti a mamma per avvisarla mentre aspettavi il treno; capisti subito però che qualcosa non andava. La sua voce era incrinata, rotta e non ti ci volle molto per afferrare il problema: Sherlock. A quanto pareva non era rientrato la notte precedente, a tredici anni quali aveva non poteva essere andato molto lontano (ti aveva detto lei) assieme ad altre chiacchiere sul fatto che la polizia lo stesse cercando. Ma Sherlock non era una persona come comunue. La sua intelligenza, il suo carattere, il suo modo di essere… erano qualità che lo rendevano unico ed eccezionale. Sherlock era come te. Per questo motivo capisti subito dove fosse andato a rifugiarsi. Gettasti il biglietto del treno nel cestino prima di farne uno nuovo. E non ti preoccupasti neanche di avvisare tua madre, di lei già non ti importava più. L’unica a cosa a cui riuscivi a pensare era che il Sussex non fosse un granché accogliente a gennaio inoltrato. Anche quel giorno infatti, quando ci arrivasti qualche ora più tardi, faceva un freddo del diavolo e un vento forte e salmastro spirava da sud. Avesti la certezza di non aver fatto tanta strada per niente, perché tuo fratello si trovava lì e lo sapevi per certo. E infatti ce lo trovasti: rannicchiato sul letto di quella che, un tempo, era stata la vostra cameretta. Teneva le gambe al petto e la testa affondata in esse. Vestito troppo leggero e con un solo e misero maglioncino, per tutto quel gelo. Ti aveva sentito entrare, ma fino all’ultimo non si premurò di sollevare il volto. Solo dopo qualche minuto iniziò a spiarti, con fare timido e ritroso facendo appena capolino da dietro le braccia incrociate. Allora la vedesti nitidamente, la conferma dei tuoi sospetti. Lo avevano picchiato. E mentre cercavi di dominare una cieca furia, rimanesti impietrito dall’osservazione di quel volto che ben conoscevi. Perché dietro quei lividi e quel volto pesto, c’erano gli stessi occhi grandi e lucidi che ti fissavano quando eravate bambini. Il suo era il medesimo sguardo di dieci anni prima, quando Sherlock piangeva fino a farsi venire gli occhi rossi e solo perché era caduto sul ghiaietto. Erano i medesimi occhi gonfi di quando aveva perduto Redbeard. Era lui, Sherlock, il tuo fratellino che aveva bisogno di te.  
«Cosa ti è successo?» gli domandasti.  
«Come se non lo sapessi» ti rispose invece lui, con fare sfrontato e modi da sbruffone. Certo che lo sapevi che cosa gli era capitato, ma volevi sentirtelo dire, volevi che lo confessasse e che lo facesse un volta per tutte.  
«Cosa ti è successo?» ripetesti e quella volta usasti tutte le tue doti, quelle che avevi e hai naturalmente, quelle che Sherlock non possedeva né allora, né adesso. Freddezza. Lui indugiò nella riposta, a lungo non si mosse restandosene lì, raggomitolato su sé stesso. Non ti parlò subito, ma tu sapevi che lo avrebbe fatto perché era un ragazzo sveglio e sapeva bene, forse meglio di te, ciò che avevi deciso di fare fin da quando eri alla stazione di Londra. Non vi sareste mossi da lì, fino a che non te lo avrebbe confessato.  
«Non voglio» mormorò lui e fu allora che la notasti, una lacrima solitaria rigargli la guancia. Allora non sapevi che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che lo avresti visto piangere, dopo non successe più. Tutto ciò che quella volta fu importante, fu la tua voglia prepotente e che a stento riuscisti a soffocare, di prenderlo e abbracciarlo. Non lo facesti, non sei mai stato capace. Non ci riuscisti, perché tu sei Mycroft Holmes e non abbracci tuo fratello. E non gli hai mai detto di volergli bene e mai glielo dirai.  
«Ma devi, Sherlock.» C’era rimprovero nel tuo tono di voce e lo sbandierasti con ostinazione perché sapevi che a lui dava terribilmente fastidio. Per un momento odiasti l’essere tanto duro, ben conscio però del fatto che fosse inevitabile. Lo fu sempre da quel momento in avanti. Essere duro e gelido. Non far trapelare emozioni e i sentimenti. Tutto per lui. Perché se tu, Mycroft fossi diventato più forte, Sherlock sarebbe stato più al sicuro.  
«Erano…» mormorò lui, con voce flebile e rotta «Cinque. Più grandi, ma della mia scuola. Mi hanno chiamato strambo. Non che mi interessi, dato che sono degli idioti, ma dopo hanno iniziato a farsi più insistenti e sono passati alle mani. Erano troppi anche per me.» Non gli rispondesti, non lo abbracciasti o baciasti, non facesti nulla se non uscire dalla stanza per scendere al piano di sotto. Prendesti il telefono e chiamasti. Ti limitasti a fare quello. Non tua madre, no. Lei forse l’avresti avvertita dopo o magari no, di certo non c’era quella donna in cima all’elenco delle tue priorità. Perché se era accaduta a tuo fratello una cosa simile, la colpa era solo di vostra madre. Lei che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo, non c’era riuscita. E non l’aveva mai nemmeno fatto, a dire il vero. Sollevasti la cornetta, quel numero che sapevi a memoria ormai, all’università avevi conosciuto delle persone che avrebbero potuto aiutarti. Perché quei tizi la dovevano pagare. Perché Sherlock non si poteva toccare. Sherlock era tuo fratello e tu lo dovevi proteggere.

 

_*_

Non sai perché ci stai pensando. Non lo sai davvero. Stavi trascorrendo una pigra serata a casa con Greg e poi hai sentito bussare alla porta. Nessuno lo fa mai: quelli che lavorano con te usano sempre il telefono, nessuno osa presentarsi a casa tua se non è stato invitato. Nessuno a parte Greg. O Sherlock. E  tuo fratello non verrebbe mai nella tua tana se non per una faccenda grave; lo scopo della sua vita non è forse evitarti? È lì che ci ripensi, nel tragitto che fai dal divano alla porta ti ritorna in mente la prima volta che gli medicasti un ginocchio. La prima volta in cui ingaggiasti qualcuno per vendicarlo. Dopo che apri la porta però, il passato perde importanza. C’è urgenza nei tuoi gesti, così come il passo che ti ha condotto fino all’ingresso e che è affrettato, tanto da sembrare quello di un maratoneta. Spalanchi quindi la porta e quando te lo ritrovi di fronte, per un momento il tuo cuore si ferma. È ferito. Eri certo che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Sherlock è appoggiato allo stipite della porta e si tiene un braccio che sanguina copiosamente. Arma da fuoco. Piccolo calibro. È in salvo, ma gli occorre assistenza medica. Niente ospedale perché è meglio di no. Trovi saggia la sua decisione, ma allo stesso tempo una domanda ti arrovella il cervello.  
«Dov’è il dottore?» gli domandi. Sherlock si adombra, lo fa impercettibilmente, ma tu te ne accorgi. Cogli tutte le sfumature del suo volto, lo fai con perfetti estranei e con lui è persino più facile dato che conosci ogni lato di lui come le tue tasche. E poi non è mai stato bravo a nascondere i propri sentimenti come riesci a fare tu, soprattutto quando c’è di mezzo John Watson.  
«Da qualche parte con Mary.» Stupido idiota, pensi. Si era preso un impegno quel dannato soldato, ovvero prendersi cura di tuo fratello e ha rinunciato in nome di che cosa? Perché Sherlock si è finto morto e lui è arrabbiato? Perché adesso ha deciso di fidanzarsi con quella Mary? Dove è finita? Ti chiedi. Dove è andata a finire quella muta promessa che ti ha fatto anni fa, quel primo giorno in cui lo hai incontrato? Il solenne giuramento che avrebbe protetto il tuo Sherlock a costo della sua stessa vita, o della propria fedina penale. Dove è andato a finire il John Watson che ha ucciso pur di salvarlo? Sparito. Svanito nel nulla e no, non doveva essere. Ecco perché odi le persone. Non mantengono mai i propositi e, alla fine, John Watson non si è dimostrato diverso dai tanti idioti che popolano il mondo. E da più grande risorsa si è trasformato in un enorme problema. Hai fatto un grosso errore, non avresti dovuto farlo avvicinare tanto a lui, ti dici maledicendoti mentre Greg accorre alla porta e ti aiuta a portarlo dentro. Sei arrabbiato, con il dottore e con il mondo intero a dirla tutta, ma non lo dai a vedere. Mai. Qualunque cosa accada tu hai un autocontrollo a cui sottostare. Greg è preoccupato, lo vedi e percepisci, lo noti da come lo aiuta a sedersi sul divano e poi corre subito in bagno dove tenete l’occorrente per il pronto soccorso. Quando poco dopo fa ritorno e inizia ad aiutare Sherlock a spogliarsi, tu lo fermi. Lo fai con decisa fermezza. Tanto che lui si stupisce, sgrana gli occhi e non capisce.  
«Faccio io» mormori, afferrando con una delicatezza che solitamente non ti appartiene, i lembi del cappotto. Sì, ci devi pensare tu perché Sherlock è una tua faccenda, tua e di nessun altro.  
La ferita non è grave, ma è quello sguardo a lacerarti. Sono gli stessi occhi grandi e lucidi che ormai vedi da tutta la vita. Perché ai tuoi occhi, Sherlock non è niente di più se non quel bambino riccioluto che si è sbucciato il ginocchio. Ora ti è chiaro, Mycroft? Lui ha solo te e sarà sempre così.

 

_**Fine** _


	3. The old story of “East Wind Coming…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherrinford Holmes è il terzo fratello Holmes. Non è mai apparso in un racconto di Doyle, ma è stato teorizzato. Si pensa, data la presenza perenne di Mycroft e Sherlock a Londra, qualcuno dovesse occuparsi dei beni della famiglia Holmes. Ritengo sia una supposizione corretta dato che, nel canone, la famiglia Holmes dà dimostrazione di essere piuttosto agiata. Questa storia si ispira alla frase di Mycroft, al termine di His last vow e che fa supporre che ci sia un altro fratello. Fisicamente me lo figuro come Tom Hiddleson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Sherrinford Holmes; Mycroft Holmes

  
**_The old story of “East Wind Coming…”_**  
 

  
 

> There's an east wind coming all the same,  
>  such a wind as never blew on England yet.  
>  It will be cold and bitter, Watson,  
>  and a good many of us may wither before its blast.  
>  But it's God's own wind none the less and a cleaner,  
>  better stronger land will lie in the sunshine when the storm has cleared.  
>  \- Sir A.C.Doyle -

  
 

 

Sono passati degli anni, ma Londra non è cambiata. Pare essere sempre uguale, e nella sua continua e perpetua evoluzione, è rimasta la stessa. Immutata e mutante. Sono troppi i giorni ad essere trascorsi, troppi da calcolare a mente, eccessivi anche per poterli semplicemente ipotizzare. Ciò che lui sa, però, è che Londra è incredibilmente diversa da che l'ha vista l'ultima volta e se ne rende conto nell’attimo in cui l'occhio gli cade su quel grattacielo, un tempo non esisteva. Anche quella costruzione, là sulla sinistra che si staglia sul fiume rispecchiandosi nelle grigie acque del Tamigi, gli pare di non averla mai vista prima. Proprio come supponeva, la città non è cambiata di una virgola: è sempre diversa, non si ferma mai. Londra è, in effetti, una perfetta metafora dell'esistenza in cui tutto si evolve e muta, cresce pur rimanendo perfettamente identico a sé stesso. In fin dei conti, si dice, quell’immensa metropoli è un po’ come lui ovvero un Holmes diverso da quello che era una volta, eppure sempre e terribilmente sé stesso. Un Holmes dimenticato e perduto dalla memoria dei più, come un barbone che dorme in un vicolo e al quale nessuno bada. Un Holmes che, adesso, porta lo sguardo imperturbabilmente gelido al proprio riflesso che si dipinge con leggerezza sul vetro della finestra, quasi fosse un alito di vento lieve ed appena percettibile. Si sente invecchiato, Sherrinford e la colpa è quasi certamente dei ricordi che, bastardi, sono pericolosamente riaffiorati facendolo vacillare. Ha tentato di ricacciarli indietro, di scordare il suo esser stato bambino, ma concentrarsi su altro non è servito. E sarà perché si sente solo e sciocco, che si arrende ad essi e prende ad indugiare su quelli che considera maggiormente preziosi. In quasi tutti c’è sua madre e i suoi sorrisi, le ripetizioni di matematica, i biscotti nel forno. In altri c’è suo padre e le domeniche trascorse a pescare in riva al fiume. In nessuno di essi ci sono i suoi fratelli, i due piccoli, intelligenti e geniali Holmes non sono ciò che Sherrinford considera parte della famiglia, quella stessa famiglia che inizia e finisce con mamma e papà. Sembrerebbe strano a dirsi, specie considerando che non ci sono molti anni di differenza tra lui e Mycroft. Ciononostante, non ha mai avuto dei veri e profondi rapporti con lui, la sua idea di fratello è più paragonabile a quella di una lontana conoscenza, di certo non è mai stato intimo con nessuno di loro. Durante l’infanzia avevano mandato lui e Mycroft a studiare in istituti differenti, non si vedevano quindi che durante le vacanze estive. Una volta terminata la scuola, invece, Sherrinford aveva preso una strada che lo aveva portato lontano dall’Inghilterra. Lontano dalla sua famiglia. In quei pochi incontri che avevano avuto, entrambi si erano sempre comportati in maniera fredda e distaccata, quasi si trovassero ad un meeting d’affari; con Sherlock, invece, è sicuro di non averci mai neanche parlato. L’ultima volta che lo ha visto era ancora un bambino e dopo di allora… beh, tutte le volte che ha tentato di approcciarsi al più piccolo degli Holmes, si è sempre scontrato contro una difesa impenetrabile. Pare che per lui, Sherlock Holmes sia inavvicinabile. Non conosce il vero motivo, non sa come mai Mycroft abbia fatto di tutto per tenerglielo lontano, ma è certo che non abbia a che vedere con il delitto che ha commesso, non sa e non lo ha mai veramente capito. E se un tempo non gli interessava, adesso vuole sapere.  
«E il vento dell’est riprese a soffiare...» Il tono è tagliente e apparentemente beffardo, ma Sherrinford non ci bada, né si lascia intimorire da quella parvenza di minaccia a cui fa caso da talune sfumature ruvide. Pare assurdo, ma più che prestare attenzione alla voce e alle parole che il suo ospite gli ha rivolto, si lascia distrarre dai rumori. C’è Londra che vive al di fuori di quelle finestre serrate, c’è il battere della pioggia sui vetri e il lieve ondeggiare della pendola antica, c’è il suono dei tacchi delle scarpe italiane che il nuovo venuto indossa e che picchiettano sul pavimento e c’è la punta d’acciaio di un ombrello che, ora, sfrega contro il legno scuro del parquet. Lui, Sherrinford, non ha bisogno di voltarsi per capire di chi si tratta. Non parla a nessuno dei suoi fratelli da tempo, ma tutti e due sono ben presenti nella sua memoria e di tanto in tanto riaffiorano sino a divenire ingombranti. Il più delle volte pensa a Sherlock di cui, ovviamente, sa tutto quel che c’è da sapere; è persino a conoscenza di certi lati del suo carattere. Emotivo, sentimentale, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera… Perciò, appena sente quella voce tagliente e carica di una punta di acidità e rimorso, non si assume il disturbo di voltarsi. Non serve il guardare in faccia il proprio interlocutore, non è necessario. Si limita quindi a sogghignare e ad arricciare le labbra, cercando in tutti i modi di trattenere un sorriso di scherno. Prenderlo in giro sarebbe eccessivo ed anche se la tentazione è forte, preferisce mordersi la lingua e trattenersi. Non lo guarda negli occhi ed entrambi sanno bene che non sé nemmeno necessario, Sherrinford già sa tutto quel che c’è da sapere sul suo governativo fratellone. In effetti, pensa in un frangente, Mycroft non è cambiato affatto. Ancora così terribilmente umano e tanto diverso da lui, al punto da far apparire Sherrinford come un vero e proprio extraterrestre. E proprio Mycroft per l'appunto, vissuto nella perenne illusione di essere ben poco normale e che tuttora si sforza di apparire inumano è, per la misera, molto più sentimentale di chiunque altro. Perché se Sherlock è sempre stato l’emotivo, l’Holmes senza filtri, Mycroft è sempre stato quello dipendente. Dipendente dai dolci e, soprattutto, schiavo dei sorrisi di un bambino travestito da pirata. A lungo, Sherrinford si è interrogato su che cosa avesse il piccolo di casa Holmes di tanto speciale, da riuscire a suscitare in Mycroft più di un’emozione. Intelligente lo era, certamente e lo è anche oggi, ma che cos’avesse di particolare quel bambino un po’ troppo vivace, non lo ha mai compreso fino in fondo. Forse è proprio adesso e lì, che riaffiora dai ricordi seppelliti chissà dove, quell’antico dilemma; è felice di incontrare Mycroft? Non che lo abbia mai odiato, nemmeno per non essersi fatto scrupoli sull’averlo mandato in galera (probabilmente, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso) solo che gli è da sempre indifferente.

A Sherrinford è sempre piaciuto il silenzio. È di quelle persone che non apprezzano i rumori o il vociare eccessivamente elevato. Alle parole di suo fratello non ha ancora risposto, preferisce anzi indugiare nel silenzio che tanto afferma di amare cercando lì le risposte a tutti i suoi dubbi. Mycroft è nervoso e non sopporta quel che considera essere una perdita di tempo, sa che non gradisce il vederlo, né il trovarsi lì, eppure lo ritiene un male necessario. Lo ha raggiunto nel suo nuovo appartamento, sforzandosi di incontrarlo, per il semplice motivo che non può delegare tutto quanto ad un’assistente. Quella bella moretta che lo accompagna ovunque non poteva in nessun modo intimargli di stare lontano dal 221b di Baker Street, non che Mycroft potrebbe mai riuscire a convincerlo in qualche modo, ma può perlomeno permettersi di alzare la voce e di far capire chi è che comanda. A quel pensiero, Sherrinford sorride e un ghigno beffardo gli dipinge il volto serio, in un divertimento leggero che si premura di ricacciare subito indietro.  
«Ancora con quella vecchia storia, fratello caro? Te l’ho raccontata una volta sola e la ricordi, lo dicevo io che eri un sentimentale» sussurra, in risposta, con fare di sicuro eccessivamente mellifluo ed accomodante. Mycroft non è compiaciuto, anzi, lo sente irrigidirsi e lo intuisce dalla punta dell’ombrello che sfrega appena sul pavimento, forse come conseguenza del fatto che la sua mano che ne afferra il manico, si sia stretta fino allo spasmo. È nervoso. Tuttavia, invece che arrendersi, rincara la dose: è tipico di lui difendersi controbattendo. E di questo non se ne stupisce affatto, è ancora oggi un tiratore di fioretto piuttosto azzardato. Parata e stoccata, pensa sbuffando mentre si rende conto che è ancora più prevedibile di quanto non ricordasse.  
«L’accento americano non ti si addice, Sherrinford, così come i discorsi riguardo i sentimenti.» Nemmeno questa volta ha bisogno di voltarsi, sa perfettamente cosa stia passando per quella mente stupida. C'è odio e disprezzo in Mycroft, ma anche paura e timore e persino una goccia impercettibile di affetto che è talmente piccola, da essere evanescente. Certo, sono davvero un numero considerevole di emozioni per qualcuno che ha sempre dichiarato di non averne! Ambiguo... no, non ambiguo, più che altro... eccentrico, ecco, in neanche questo lo trova diverso. Mycroft, il serio e il saccente. Altezzoso e dai tratti nobili (come tutti gli Holmes del resto). Mycroft, un caleidoscopio di emozioni tutte diverse e sempre sfuggenti, perennemente mascherate da un velo di ghiaccio ed una punta di evidentissima indifferenza. Mycroft, quell'enigma complesso e difficile che mai, mai Sherrinford è riuscito a risolvere. Mycroft è quel muro di spesso granito, irremovibile e solido, che si scioglie come neve al sole di fronte ad un paio di grandi, lucenti ed espressivi occhi azzurri. Occhi che non sono e non saranno mai quelli di Sherrinford Holmes. Sta per ribattere e questa volta desidera essere ancora più sarcastico, quando quella voce petulante lo precede.  
«Devo forse ricordarti che non ti voglio a Londra e che, soprattutto, non ti è permesso di gironzolare per Baker Street?» Trattenersi dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa ilarità è quasi doloroso ed infatti non ha intenzione di celare il proprio divertimento. La sua risata è nasale e fastidiosa persino alle sue stesse orecchie, è falsata e caricata di un divertimento amaro, che subito svanisce. Infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni eleganti che porta, e poi vortica su sé stesso. Piega leggermente la testa da un lato ed assottiglia lo sguardo, prendendo a fissare Mycroft come se si trovasse di fronte alla sfinge ed ai suoi intricatissimi enigmi.  
«Sei invecchiato» soffia ed è, realmente, la prima cosa che nota. I capelli non sono ingrigiti, ma le rughe d’espressione gli caricano il volto di una tensione che non è in grado di mascherare completamente.  
«Però devo dartene atto» prosegue, facendosi più vicino «non sei cambiato affatto dall’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Hai nello sguardo il solito tuo tormento, la stessa sofferenza di un tempo. E prima che mi fermi e prenda a negare (inutilmente tra l’altro), te lo dico io con che cosa ha a che fare. Sherlock. Tutto quello che dici e che fai ha perennemente a che vedere con lui; non è vero? Quante stanze dell’asettico Mind Palace che hai, sono occupate dalla sua ingombrante presenza? Ah, no, forse è Sherlock ad averne uno… tu non sei tanto esibizionista, ma avrai un archivio in cui cataloghi tutto quel che ti serve. In questo modo non sei costretto a vedere i suoi occhi ogni volta che chiudi i tuoi. Oh, Mycroft, ancora cerchi un modo per liberarti di lui? Ancora non ti sei arreso al fatto che non sei come me e che non lo sarai mai, sei debole e lo sarai finché avrai vita. Perciò ti risparmio la fatica, sono qui per incontrare mio fratello. I motivi per cui lo voglio vedere non ti riguardano affatto e per quante chiacchiere tu possa inventarti per tenermi lontano da lui, io andrò a Baker Street. Tutto chiaro, Mickey-Hickey?»*

Ci sono volte in cui anche Sherrinford Holmes sbaglia. Sbaglia nel pensare che, ora della fine, Mycroft gli permetterà di incontrare Sherlock e senza mettergli contro tutta l’MI6. Sbaglia nel credere che Mycroft sia lo stesso di quando erano bambini, colui che era troppo pigro anche solo per rispondere ad una provocazione, colui che abbozzava sempre e per pura inedia. Sbaglia ad essere convinto che non gli metterà le mani addosso, perché quando si ritrova premuto contro il muro con le sue dita lunghe ed affusolate strette attorno al collo, ne è sinceramente stupito.  
«Fai del male a mio fratello, stupido essere vivente, che giuro che morire ti apparirà come un sogno irraggiungibile. Ci impiego cinque minuti a stilare un rapporto falso che ti incrimina ed altri cinque me ne servono per spedirti in un carcere di massima sicurezza russo dove, te lo giuro, sono tutto tranne che accomodanti.» Non aggiunge altro, semplicemente si gira e se ne va. Ad essere incredibile è il capire che, in fin dei conti e seppur le maniere siano appena un poco diverse, che Mycroft non è cambiato di una virgola. Anche lui è immutato e mutante. Anche lui, come Londra, cresce e rimane uguale. La sola differenza col passato è che il loro giocare ha smesso di essere in punta di fioretto.

 

*

Il 221b di Baker Street è l’appartamento più disordinato che Sherrinford abbia mai visto in vita sua. Il caos che regna lì dentro è molto più drastico di quello che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Ne è sinceramente stupito nel momento in cui entra nel grande salone ben illuminato e posa lo sguardo sulla polvere che ricopre i libri impilati a terra, sulle tazze di tè vuote dimenticate sul tavolino e sugli spartiti rovesciati ovunque. Se mamma sapesse che uno dei suoi tesori adorati vive in uno stato di disordine tale, di certo chiamerebbe la disinfestazione. Il pensiero lo fa sorridere, però dura relativamente poco perché la sua completa attenzione viene attirata dall’uomo dai tratti affilati che se ne sta seduto sulla poltrona di fronte al camino. Questi regge in mano l’archetto di un violino che strofina delicatamente con un panno in un ripetitivo moto leggero. Lo stesso individuo che, adesso, porta lo sguardo su di lui, inchiodandolo. In quel momento, Sherrinford si rende conto che le fotografie non gli rendono affatto giustizia. Sherlock è incredibilmente espressivo e ha gli occhi della loro madre, pensa in un frangente, prima di notare un leggero sorriso farsi largo su quel volto severo. Lo fa in un modo del tutto differente da Mycroft, è furbesco e provocatore in tratti che non credeva potessero appartenere a quel piccolo e petulante bambino che popola i suoi ricordi. Sono modi di fare che sente troppo propri perché possano appartenere anche ad un altro Holmes. O almeno, di ciò era convinto perché quel piccolo pirata sta ribaltando tutte le sue convinzioni.  
«E fu così che il vento dell’est fece riprese a soffiare sull’Inghilterra.» Gli dice solo questo, Sherlock Holmes, prima di indicare con l’archetto la poltrona libera di fronte a lui, in quello che pare essere più un ordine che un invito. E, incredibilmente, Sherrinford obbedisce.  
 

**_Fine_ **  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hickey significa succhiotto.


	4. Down in a dark well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimmi, giovane e geniale genietto, come ci si sente ad essere il preferito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes; Sherrinford Holmes; Mycroft Holmes

**_Down in a dark well_ **

  


 

 

 

C’era polvere dappertutto in quella casa, polvere che si era depositata sui libri impilati per terra accanto alla libreria, polvere anche sulla mensola sopra al camino, sugli infissi delle finestre e gli stipiti delle porte. Si trattava di un lieve pulviscolo che aleggiava nell’aria, impalpabile e che veniva di tanto in tanto illuminato dai raggi del sole che filtravano dai vetri. Se non fosse stato per la presenza di Sherlock Holmes seduto sulla poltrona o per altri dettagli come il violino perfettamente pulito e il fuoco scoppiettante, sarebbe potuto sembrare un appartamento disabitato. Una casa che era stata volutamente lasciata intatta dopo il decesso del proprietario. Nonostante le apparenze, però, non era così. C’era un allettante profumo di tè nell’aria ed un velo appena percettibile di qualcosa d’altro, un olezzo non ben definito e che proveniva dalla cucina. Se fosse stato più abituato ad avere a che fare con simili faccende, Sherrinford lo avrebbe classificato come odore di cadavere. Lui però non aveva mai avuto niente a che spartire con le scene del crimine, al contrario del celebre consulente investigativo, preferiva avere a che fare con i vivi. Oltretutto, la scienza non lo aveva mai interessato per davvero. La trovava molto noiosa e ben poco stuzzicante, aveva sempre preferito occupare i pensieri riflettendo sull’ultimo romanzo di letteratura inglese appena terminato o discutere di filosofia con qualche compagno di corso. Questo quando era sufficientemente giovane da poter perdere tempo in un ateneo. Adesso invece, trovare qualche anima pia che fosse disposta a chiacchiere con lui di tutto e niente, e senza doversi per forza infilare in insulsi circoli letterali frequentati da donnette annoiate e con la dialettica di un rinoceronte in carica, era praticamente impossibile. Ragion per cui, e dato che non poteva divertirsi così, Sherrinford preferiva altre occupazioni come la scrittura o le passeggiate nei parchi; in questo poi, la fastidiosa Londra lo aiutava. Mai nella vita però, avrebbe perduto tempo con la scienza. Nonostante, per una frazione di secondo, si fosse domandato che genere di odore fosse quello che si espandeva, non indugiò eccessivamente su di esso. Aveva preferito farsi avanti e prestare le sue attenzioni ad altro. I suoi occhi erano pertanto vagati rapidi e scaltri, pronti a classificare ogni oggetto lì presente. Certi dettagli erano più importanti, altri invece lo erano di meno. Era infatti passato oltre le partiture sparpagliate sul tavolo od il computer portatile acceso, non aveva fatto caso più di tanto ai fori di proiettile nel muro e a quella faccina sorridente dipinta di giallo che decorava la parete alla sua destra. Non ne era interessato. Già sapeva che Sherlock suonava il violino e sul fatto che ci fossero dei fori nelle pareti, beh, di quello non gliene importava niente di niente. Indugiò solamente sul teschio sopra il caminetto e sul pugnale conficcato nel legno proprio lì accanto. Quando si era accorto di quei due strani oggetti aveva arcuato un sopracciglio, arricciando le labbra mentre si domandava se fossero parte dell’arredamento. Si era chiesto inoltre se il cranio fosse vero perché doveva essere inquietante vivere con quel coso sistemato accanto alla posta. Anche se, in effetti, se suo fratello aveva dei gusti orrendi in fatto d’arredamento, il problema non era sicuramente suo. Era andato quindi oltre, pronto e ben deciso a studiare quel soggiorno polveroso. E lo aveva fatto per svariati istanti, almeno fino all’attimo in cui la sua attenzione non era stata catalizzata completamente da Sherlock. Quello stesso fratello che da bambino aveva sempre visto come troppo vivace e rumoroso, ora restava in silenzio e lo spiava fingendo disinteresse. Ai tempi della loro infanzia, Sherrinford non aveva avuto contatti prolungati con lui e in quei pochi Natali trascorsi in famiglia, aveva sempre tentato di evitarlo. Nel suo essere perennemente sorridente ed allegro, Sherlock era decisamente insopportabile. D’altra parte, per lui era già sufficiente il dover stare a sentire quella vocina stridula, controbattere con acuta intelligenza ad ogni argomento. Era profondamente infastidito dal fatto che un bambino di cinque anni avesse già così tante cose da dire e che fosse orribilmente e odiosamente geniale. Ad un certo punto della sua giovinezza, quindi, stargli alla larga divenne naturale. Naturale come prendere in giro Mycroft e dargli dello stupido, ad esempio. Ma questa era un’altra storia, una delle poche che Sherrinford amava rivivere nella propria mente e che gli dava sempre tanta gioia. La storia di com’era nato il soprannome di Mickey-Hickey e di Mycroft che non aveva mai, mai ribattuto allo scherzo. Era tanto che non ritornava su quella faccenda, di sicuro era stato il rivedere entrambi i suoi fratelli ad aver fatto riaffiorare immagini vaghe e spezzettate di quel lontano passato. Sì, penso annuendo, presto sarebbe tornato sull’argomento. Ora però doveva concentrarsi sul più piccolo degli Holmes, solo lui importava.

In fin dei conti, di quello Sherlock adulto non sapeva niente per esperienza diretta. Tutto ciò che di lui aveva imparato, lo aveva letto da qualche parte. Ritagli di quei giornali che si poteva permettere stando in galera, piuttosto che immagini raccattate qua e là per la rete e che di tanto in tanto i secondini gli passavano su ricompensa. La maggior quantità di informazioni le aveva messe insieme dopo essere uscito di prigione, quando aveva finalmente avuto la possibilità di immergersi in internet. Era stato grazie ai blog dei fan, che era stato in grado di intuire che tipo di uomo fosse. Sapeva che aveva un fan club e una rete di senza tetto rinominata: “Gli irregolari di Baker Street”. Sapeva che aveva un assistente di nome John Watson e che sul suo blog raccontava molti dei casi di omicidio che avevano affrontato insieme. Di certo, poterlo osservare dal vivo era tutt’altra cosa. E in quel preciso istante, mentre spostava lo sguardo dall’espressione corrucciata del suo viso, alle dita strette ancora all’archetto del violino che reggeva in mano, si convinse pienamente d’essere riuscito a mettere insieme un puzzle il più possibile preciso. Gli era stata sufficiente un’occhiata per cogliere ogni più piccola sfumatura di quel carattere scorbutico. Era un uomo decisamente insolito, Sherlock Holmes, molto più di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Ad iniziare dall’aspetto fisico, longilineo e slanciato, ai toni del viso accentuati da due zigomi prominenti e da quei capelli ricci disordinati e caotici. Era molto magro, scavato nelle guance e nell’addome piatto, ma i muscoli delle braccia che si intravedevano dalla stoffa leggera della camicia viola che portava, parevano essere piuttosto tonici. Inoltre e nonostante fosse seduto, mostrava anche una certa eleganza, tipica degli Holmes. Teneva la schiena dritta e le gambe erano accavallate, mentre le lunghe dita affusolate avevano lasciato cadere l’archetto sulle ginocchia ed erano ora congiunte sotto al mento.  
«Sherrinford» disse Sherlock a mo’ di saluto, con tono in apparenza neutro, accennando quindi alla poltrona vuota di fronte a lui. Si riscosse soltanto quando sentì la voce baritonale inondare l’ambiente silenzioso e squarciarlo, come una nota stonata di una melodia altrimenti perfetta. E in quel momento, mentre Sherlock ancora lo studiava di sottecchi, spiandolo da dietro quei ricci morbidi che, ribelli, gli erano ricaduti sulla fronte, si rese conto di essere stranito. Non era spaventato no, ma la maniera con cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome lo aveva turbato. Nessuno mai lo aveva chiamato in quel modo, con nella voce uno strano ed insolito miscuglio di sentimenti contrastanti. Aveva notato una punta di timore che probabilmente si sforzava di tenere nascosta, oltre che a sfida e provocazione. A prevalere su tutto quanto, però, era la supponenza. Come se a chiamarlo fosse stato un bimbetto di sette anni con una benda sull’occhio e la distruttiva tendenza a scambiare ogni letto di casa per una nave da arrembare. In questo, suo fratello non era cambiato per niente, ancora odiosamente uguale a come lo aveva conosciuto. Ecco chi era Sherlock Holmes: un bimbo arrogante. Fu allora che il sorriso fino a quel momento soltanto accennato sul suo volto barbuto, si allargò fino a divenire ampio e ben visibile. In fondo, quel fratellino pestifero era molto più simile a lui di quanto non avesse osato pensare, molto meno come Mycroft di quanto avesse preventivato. Fu quel pensiero a folgorarlo e a lasciarlo stranito e confuso; come mai se il genietto di casa Holmes somigliava tanto al fratello rinnegato, Mycroft vi teneva tanto? Sperava forse di cambiarlo? Riteneva possibile il riuscire a controllarlo come invece non era riuscito a fare con lui? Non capiva, non capiva davvero e più rimaneva in quella stanza, più era sbigottito.

Sherrinford si era presentato al 221b di Baker Street, quel pomeriggio verso le cinque. Era già febbraio, ma il cielo era sereno ed anche se il sole era troppo timido per risplendere, era stato piacevole camminare di nuovo per le vie di Londra baciato dai tenui raggi solari. Non pioveva da giorni e per questo il terreno era insolitamente asciutto, il che gli aveva provocato un effetto indesiderato, dato che nei suoi ricordi amava indugiare sull’immagine dei prati perennemente fangosi del giardino dell’università. Aveva quindi camminato per una buona mezzora, facendo avanti e indietro per i viali affollati di Hide Park, soffermandosi soltanto per poter guardare da lontano le guardie di Buckingham Palace per il tradizionale cambio. Era arrivato a Baker Street senza nemmeno rendersi conto d’aver passeggiato per così tanto tempo. Si era soffermato a lungo a fissare il numero civico inciso sul portone, indeciso sul bussare o meno. Era rimasto lì per una decina di minuti, finché non aveva sollevato il volto ed allora aveva lo intravisto. Sherlock. Non si era trattato niente di più che di un’ombra sfuggente, ma gli era parso che fosse lui: magro e alto, con un violino tenuto stretto tra le dita affusolate. Se ne stava in piedi dietro al finestra e guardava di sotto ed era proprio lui, suo fratello. Era stato allora che si era detto che non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire una simile occasione, doveva mettere la parola fine a quella vecchia storia e lo doveva fare subito. Ed a quel punto, in lui era nata l’aspettativa. Era ciò che aveva provato dopo che si era visto aprire la porta da un’anziana donna che lo aveva salutato con un sorriso tirato in volto. Non si era soffermato a fare conversazione e nemmeno l’aveva salutata, era entrato senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta alle proprie spalle e si era fatto avanti. Inaspettatamente, si era ritrovato dominato dalla tensione e da una voglia irrefrenabile di vederlo. Il bisogno di sapere, la brama di capire erano diventate insostenibili; mai tanto forti. E quando aveva posato il piede sull’ultimo dei diciassette gradini che conducevano al secondo piano, si era fermato un istante ed aveva sorriso. Immobile. Doveva vedere Sherlock e più ne stava lontano, più sentiva montare in lui un desiderio violento. Eppure si era bloccato lì, ad un passo, carico d’aspettativa e di voglia di averci finalmente a che fare e si era goduto il momento. Si era gustato ogni cosa, la tensione dei muscoli delle gambe, tese nello spasmo di quella forzata immobilità. Le gocce di sudore che gli avevano imperlato la fronte e le dita che si erano strette al corrimano, fino a che le nocche non erano sbiancate. In quegli attimi aveva provato una forte sensazione di eternità, in bilico tra passato e futuro, tra ciò che aveva sempre creduto e la realtà più vera che potessero sbattergli in faccia. E Sherrinford, in quei momenti che non avrebbero dovuto avere una fine, ci si era crogiolato. Si era illuso che non potessero mai terminare.

Sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello che ancora seduto in poltrona, aveva ripreso a torturare l’archetto del violino. Per quanto potesse essere sconvolto dal rivederlo, non doveva assolutamente lasciarsi sopraffare. Pertanto, dopo che lo ebbe invitato ad accomodarsi, Sherrinford non gli rispose e, anzi, preferì aggirarsi per la stanza. Era una questione di potere e predominanza, una sorta di supremazia che aveva più a che vedere con istinti animaleschi, ma alla quale non poteva proprio sottrarsi. Non doveva in alcun modo assoggettarsi e se Sherlock lo invitava a sedersi, lui faceva l’esatto opposto. Per questo prese a gironzolare per il soggiorno, con le mani infilate a forza nelle tasche dei pantaloni. E mentre lo faceva, non smetteva di sorridere. Ovviamente non era felicità, la sua, ma solo compiacimento e sì, anche un po’ di soddisfazione.  
«Bel violino!» esclamò, ad un certo momento, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il prezioso strumento. «Lo hai trovato in un cestino davanti la porta di casa? O il governo inglese è così tanto gentile da regalare strumenti musicali da milioni di sterline per incentivare la cultura?» Sherlock si tese, impercettibilmente ma inesorabilmente e si rizzò un poco a sedere, come se fosse stato punto da un insetto. Forse era infastidito dal fatto che stesse toccando il violino, d’altra parte la gelosia dei musicisti nei confronti del proprio strumento gli era ben nota. Poteva trattarsi di questo o magari aveva a che vedere con l’aver nominato Mr Governo. Non lo sapeva. Tuttavia, che fosse per un motivo o per un altro, Sherrinford si ritrovò compiaciuto dall’aver suscitato una simile reazione. Pertanto, si disse, tanto valeva insistere e non accontentarsi d’aver scalfito la superficie. C’era un universo di emozioni da sconvolgere e che sembravano esser state messe lì appositamente in sua devota attesa, come se Sherlock avesse vissuto ogni attimo della sua insulsa vita per arrivare a questo momento.  
«Mh» mormorò, con fare marcatamente meditabondo «io penso sia la seconda, ma non che non riguardi l’incentivare la cultura, quanto piuttosto ritengo che abbia a che vedere con la tendenza di un certo membro della famiglia Holmes, a cedere all’affetto fraterno. Uno Stradivari, un appartamento pagato e mantenuto intatto negli anni in cui eri lontano da Londra, abiti costosi e firmati… dimmi, giovane e geniale genietto, come ci si sente ad essere il preferito?» Sorrise, ben sapendo d’esserne uscito vittorioso. Sherlock era marcatamente teso ed inoltre evitava accuratamente il suo sguardo, che teneva basso e rivolto ad un punto non ben precisato del pavimento. Sì, Sherrinford poteva ritenersi già notevolmente soddisfatto di ciò che aveva scatenato, ma non gli bastava. Ancora non era sufficiente. Sapere di regali costosi o della protezione da parte dell’MI6, era nulla se paragonato a quante altre cose nascondeva. Doveva conoscere tutto quanto, sapere ogni più piccolo ed insulso dettaglio che lo riguardava o la sua fissazione non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Per questo non si scompose e proseguì la sua pigra e lenta osservazione, come se stesse contemplando un quadro dipinto dalla mano tremante di follia di Van Gogh. Follia e folle fratellanza, ma anche fraterno amore fratricida. Era questo a cui pensava mentre s’aggirava per l’appartamento, trattando suppellettili e vestiti con ben poco riguardo, spesso addirittura calpestandoli. E mentre passeggiava, rifletteva. Era certo che l’attaccamento di Mycroft fosse, in una qualche maniera, ricambiato. Eppure non era ancora riuscito ad afferrare che cosa ci fosse di tanto particolare in quel ragazzino, da sconvolgere Mickey-Hickey. L’acume di Sherlock Holmes era celebre, ma non poteva pensare che si trattasse soltanto d’intelligenza. Mycroft avrebbe potuto rispettarla, forse addirittura ammetterla (anche se era difficile visto l’egocentrismo che lo vedeva come unico al mondo e in qualsiasi campo del lavoro o della vita), ma venerarla come invece faceva… era impensabile! Assurdo. Dubitava anche che ne amasse la supponenza, l’indole a provocare, le tendenze distruttive o il suo comportarsi come un bambino troppo cresciuto. No, non poteva trattarsi neanche di questo perché a Mycroft non piacevano gli infantilismi. Cosa vedeva, quindi, il suo pigro fratellone in quel disordinato detective? Non lo sapeva, dannazione non lo sapeva. Almeno adesso riusciva a porsi le domande giuste, non era mai stato più preciso di così nei suoi pensieri. La risposta però, ancora non l’aveva.

Per quanto gli avesse fatto più che piacere aver scatenato una reazione negativa, ad un certo punto del suo girovagare per il soggiorno, Sherrinford iniziò ad annoiarsi. Si era aspettato un qualcosa di più violento e brutale e non solo alla provocazione fatta, ma alla sua stessa presenza lì. Sherlock però continuava ad indugiare, a restarsene accomodato placidamente sulla poltrona continuando a frizionare l’archetto del violino con un panno. Di tanto in tanto i loro sguardi si incrociavano, accadeva per brevi istanti perché poi ognuno prendeva a fare dell’altro. Questa sorta di stallo andò avanti finché la teiera, di là sul fuoco, iniziò a fischiare rumorosamente. Non prestò troppa attenzione a Sherlock che spariva e trafficava con placida sicurezza tra le stoviglie, semplicemente proseguì ad osservare l’ambiente. Si soffermò a leggere uno spartito scritto a mano in quella che, ipotizzò, essere la sua calligrafia. A quello badò fino a quando, minuti più tardi, il suo ospite entrò in soggiorno depositando quindi sul tavolino un vassoio. Era un tè all’inglese preparato come quelli che non beveva da anni, ma che ricordava vagamente come il protagonista assoluto di quei noiosi pomeriggi invernali, in cui non aveva niente da fare se non studiare. Assomigliava a quelli di mamma, c’era tutto il necessario persino una torretta di biscotti alla marmellata adagiati su di un piattino.  
«Latte o zucchero?» si sentì chiedere.  
«Entrambi» annuì Sherrinford, accomodandosi alla poltrona. Stava per commentare con una battuta sarcastica, quando notò che le tazze erano tre. «Aspetti qualcuno? Quel dottor Watson, forse?»  
«No, John non verrà. È al lavoro in questo momento, se desideri conoscerlo ti conviene passare la sera, ma anche in quel caso potremmo essere fuori» affermò, dando nel frattempo un’occhiata all’orologio che portava allacciato al polso.  
«Immagino… inseguire criminali, catturare pericolosi assassini da consegnare a Scotland Yard. Una vita dura, la tua.»  
«Aspettavo una persona, ma è in ritardo. Ma non pensiamoci, allora, Sherrinford!» esclamò Sherlock, cambiando tono ed apparendo molto più gioviale e festoso. Quasi fosse felice di vederlo, cosa che reputava impossibile. «Sei qui per offrirmi un caso?» gli chiese, con fare sorprendentemente entusiasta mentre affondava nella poltrona. Nel sentirsi porre quella domanda non poté proprio evitare di stirare un sorriso. Giocare. Era davvero quel che voleva? Beh, lui non si sarebbe di sicuro tirato indietro.  
«Brillante come si dice» gli rispose, mellifluo «e ti faccio i miei complimenti perché sei decisamente migliorato dai tempi in cui ti disperavi per la morte di Redbeard.» Accadde di nuovo e questa volta fu ancor più evidente, sempre più sfacciato nelle reazioni che gli mostrava, nell’umanità che gli forniva su un piatto d’argento. Lo vide tenersi e restare per svariati istanti con la tazza sospesa di fronte alle labbra socchiuse. L’immagine di un idiota, pensò prima di rivolgere l’attenzione al proprio tè fumante. Purtroppo però, così come era arrivata, quella tensione svanì e subito venne celata. Oltretutto, Sherlock non lasciò trasparire altro se non una leggera ansia ed un lampo di turbamento, passato velocemente nelle sue iridi chiare. Eccolo lì, il suo essere come Mycroft. Alla fine in qualcosa si somigliavano. In quegli attimi rivide il suo fratello maggiore, era proprio da lui, il cercare disperatamente un contegno che non poteva avere e il rendersi ridicolo nel tentativo. Una maschera eccessivamente sottile per poter davvero celare qualche cosa, perché il sentimento di dolore che pervadeva il volto algido di Sherlock Holmes era talmente evidente, quanto era ridicolo il provare a nasconderlo. C’era però una cosa che Sherrinford sapeva bene, ovvero che ad un occhio disattento, quel viso da sbarbatello dava sul serio l’impressione di essere indifferente. Il che era compatibile con quello che la gente credeva di lui: un sociopatico. Se lo fosse stato per davvero, ora non ci sarebbe stata una vena di malinconia nel fondo dei suoi occhi ed un evidente turbamento non gli avrebbe increspato la fronte. Sherlock era emotivo tanto quanto Mycroft.  
«Non farne un dramma, Sherly caro» mormorò Sherrinford, con fare beffardo e sorseggiando dell’altro tè. «Era solo un cane, per la miseria ed è morto più di trent’anni fa. Non è ora di superare il lutto? In ogni caso, e so di essere fin troppo generoso, ti concedo di cambiare argomento: sì sono qui per un caso. C’è un mistero che voglio sottoporti, un enigma sul quale mi scervello da tutta la vita e che ho bisogno di risolvere. E chi meglio del celebre consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes, l’unico esistente al mondo, mi può aiutare a svelarlo?» Di nuovo stirò un sorriso, prima di portarsi la tazza alla bocca e bere una buona sorsata. In effetti, il tè era decisamente ben fatto. Aveva un ottimo sapore ed il latte era del giusto quantitativo, probabilmente era perché per anni non aveva potuto berne uno decente, ma era ugualmente ottimo. E mentre sorseggiava amabilmente, ripensò all’idea del caso. Era insolitamente affascinante, non era intenzionato a mettergliela in quei termini, ma lo stuzzicava parecchio associare suo fratello a un enigma da risolvere.  
«Parla e sii sintetico, non perderti in chiacchiere inutili: odio quando la gente lo fa.»  
«Molto bene» annuì Sherrinford, mettendosi più ritto e posando sul vassoio la tazza già vuota.  
«Vedi, tutto ebbe inizio più di trent’anni fa, ma la faccenda non riguarda me personalmente. Ci sono delle… delle cose che mi piacerebbe sapere. Innanzitutto non è necessario che trovi il colpevole, conosco sia il nome della vittima che quello del carnefice.»  
«E allora che fai qui? Se conosci il colpevole, è fatta. Tanti saluti e chiudi la porta quando esci.» Sherlock fece per alzarsi, ma Sherrinford ben sapeva come trattenerlo.  
«Sono qui per il movente, per capire il perché» disse e sì, era sicuro d’aver finalmente ottenuto tutte le sue attenzioni. Niente più silenzi, solo parole. Le loro. Le sue, quelle dell’Holmes rinnegato. Finalmente poteva sbattergli in faccia ciò che pensava da tutta la vita. Era teso, nervoso e quel discorso che aveva bene in mente e che si ripeteva da anni, rischiò di non nascere nemmeno dalla tanta emozione. Calma. Non poteva cedere adesso, non per colpa della propria stupida frenesia.  
«Prima di tutto immagino che ti interesserà sapere chi è il nostro omicida. Lo conoscerai, il suo nome è Sherlock Holmes. La vittima era il più grande dei suoi fratelli, Mycroft Holmes. Lui era… un ragazzo diverso dagli altri.»  
«Lo immagino…» lo interruppe, sarcastico.  
«Era molto riservato, pigro, svogliato, ma con un intelletto senza pari. Aveva ottimi voti a scuola e a dieci anni era riuscito a crearsi un notevole giro di amicizie all’interno dell’istituto che frequentava. Fatto che portò i genitori a credere che avesse abilità politiche e manageriali. Ma c’è dell’altro, Mycroft era un ragazzo che tendeva alla dipendenza. Oh, non ha mai fatto abuso di droghe, quello no, ma non riusciva a smettere di mangiare dolci. A quindici anni pesava già troppo per un adolescente, trascorreva i pomeriggi chino sui libri e con una scatola di biscotti nascosta nel cassetto della scrivania. Sua madre lo aveva messo a dieta, ovviamente, ma ogni tentativo di fargli perdere peso fu inutile. No, lui continuava ad ingozzarsi. Psicologi, dietologi e addirittura un prete! Nessuno servì mai veramente a qualcosa, come diceva sempre lui: quelle erano solo parole vuote ed imprecise. I genitori temevano che il loro intelligentissimo bambino sarebbe andato incontro ai problemi di salute tipici dell’obesità, come pressione alta, disturbi alle articolazioni ed alla circolazione, oltre che a guai cardiaci. Un giorno però, non conosco le modalità dell’accaduto, questi si ritrovò faccia a faccia con suo fratello. Il piccolo Sherlock Holmes, che con Redbeard a fianco ed una benda da pirata sull’occhio gli disse che era troppo grasso e che doveva perdere peso. E Mycroft dimagrì.»  
«Una bella storia» lo interruppe il detective, nuovamente ironico. «Ma continuo a non afferrare il perché tu me la stai raccontando.»  
«Beh, è semplice! Voglio sapere il motivo. Perché se Sherlock dice che Mycroft deve dimagrire, Mycroft dimagrisce. Perché se Sherlock afferma di voler studiare il violino, Mycroft gliene fa avere uno da milioni di sterline con il quale esercitarsi. Perché se Sherlock vuole giocare al piccolo detective, Mycroft fa in modo di fargli incontrare un gentile ed affabile Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard pronto a farsi dare una mano. Perché se Sherlock Holmes uccide, Mycroft smuove l’intera Inghilterra per salvargli il culo. Perché?» Un leggero sorriso, purtroppo troppo sfuggente per poterlo notare, si fece largo sul volto del più giovane degli Holmes. Era parzialmente nascosto dalle mani congiunte sotto al mento, quindi, Sherrinford non ebbe modo di notarlo. Tuttavia, il suo divertimento soddisfatto straripò anche dallo sguardo ora più luminoso, furbo e sagace; pareva essere tutt’alta persona rispetto a qualche attimo prima. Per certi versi si ritrovò intimidito, come se i suoi soli modi di fare fossero in grado di metterlo all’angolo. Niente più fioretto, il loro era un incontro di pugilato.  
«Io penso che tu stia commettendo un errore di fondo» gli disse Sherlock, poco più tardi.  
«Ah, sì? E quale?»  
«La domanda non è perché a me sì, ma come mai a te no.»  
«Semantica. Questione di sfumature. Mettila come ti pare, ma è la stessa identica cosa» ribatté Sherrinford, prontamente.  
«Non lo è affatto e c’è una sostanziale differenza tra le due cose. Del tuo discorso ho sentito solo una quantità infinita di parole senza senso e inesatte considerando che Mycroft non mi dà mai retta su niente o, fidati, la mia vita sarebbe ben diversa. Vuoi sapere come mai ho questo violino? O perché il fatto che io dica tutte le volte che lo incontro che deve dimagrire, lo mantenga così? Chiedilo a lui! La vera domanda è perché tu sei qui? Da me.»

Fu allora che capì. Che comprese che non era la stoccata finale quella che stava per sferrare, niente Uppercut.* La sua, alla fine, non era nulla di più che una timida difesa, un modo patetico e vile di tentare di portare la situazione a proprio vantaggio. Aveva molti pregi, Sherrinford Holmes, era intelligente, ironico, per qualcuno era addirittura bello e poi era straordinariamente portato per le chiacchiere. Era in grado di convincere qualunque persona a fare qualsiasi cosa, sua nonna gli diceva spesso che avrebbe venduto il ghiaccio agli esquimesi se solo ci avesse provato. Lui rideva e sosteneva che non era vero, ma non perché pensasse sul serio di non essere in grado, rideva perché amava i complimenti. Faceva di tutto purché gliene facessero altri, perché gli dicessero di nuovo che era bravo e intelligente, che era geniale tanto quanto Mycroft (se non di più). Nessuno aveva mai saputo fino a quale punto arrivasse la sua sociopatia, fin dove era disposto a manipolare gli altri per ottenere un minimo di soddisfacimento personale. Mentire era naturale come respirare. Sorridere fintamente, parlare per abbindolare erano tutte abilità che Sherrinford aveva imparato fin da quando andava alla scuola primaria. Di Mycroft ne aveva sempre invidiato il suo riuscire a stare da solo e il non farsi problemi, riusciva a farsi scivolare addosso le offese in un modo che a lui non era mai riuscito. Non dava mai ascolto a nessuno e faceva sempre di testa propria. A undici anni aveva già deciso la carriera che avrebbe fatto, a dodici aveva stabilito un piano scolastico e lavorativo. Aveva la mente svelta e avanti, i pensieri si susseguivano con la stessa rapidità con la quale divorava le noccioline mentre leggeva un trattato di politica estera. A tredici anni parlava sei lingue fluentemente, a sedici erano diventate già una decina. Era un genio. Uno che non aveva amici perché aveva scelto di non averne, uno di quelli il cui ego era talmente smisurato da essere convinti di contare al pari di Dio. Questo era il Mycroft che aveva sempre conosciuto e sì, venerato. Per questo il giorno in cui i suoi genitori gli dissero che Mickey era a dieta e che, per cena, aveva mangiato soltanto un piatto di verdure bollite e che aveva gettato nell’immondizia tutti i suoi dolciumi (soltanto perché il piccolo Sherly gli aveva ordinato di dimagrire), Sherrinford non capì. Sul momento non se ne rese conto, ma il suo tormento iniziò da quel momento per poi crescere a dismisura fino a divenire una vera e propria ossessione. In questo, il carcere non lo aveva aiutato. Anzi, aveva alimentato la sua psicosi fino a farla diventare insostenibile. Anche pensandoci in futuro, Sherrinford non seppe dire se suo fratello si fosse accorto della sua pazzia. Dello stato di follia nella quale versava e che celava perfettamente dietro i sorrisi aperti e le battute sarcastiche. Ma sul momento, trovandosi di fronte a quegli occhi carichi di provocazione e divertimento, tentò disperatamente di non perdersi. Non doveva cedere per nessuna ragione. Doveva mantenere la freddezza e il distacco che lo avevano sempre contraddistinto. Il problema, era che Sherrinford non era mai stato davvero controllato. Era finito in galera perché aveva perso la ragione ed ucciso una persona e sapeva bene di essere pronto a rifarlo, se solo gli si fosse prospettata l’occasione. Anche quel giorno, quindi, Sherrinford perse il senno. Cadde in quel pozzo nero e profondo che era la sua follia, là in quel luogo dove non sarebbe mai più riuscito ad uscire. Ma di questo ancora non se ne rendeva conto, per ora tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era di sentire i gemiti strozzati di Sherlock mentre lo soffocava. Non esisteva una ragione: lo voleva uccidere. Doveva farlo. Se solo fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo… Tolto di mezzo lui, avrebbe sedato una volta per tutte la sua ossessione. (E sarebbe stato libero, finalmente). Un’ossessione che andava avanti da tutta la vita e che lo tormentava fin da quel giorno lontano, quando gli avevano detto che al piccolo e vivace Sherly, Mycroft aveva dato retta. Ad un occhio esterno le motivazioni che lo spingevano a saltargli al collo e a volerlo elimin… No, a volerlo uccidere, si corresse, non avevano ragione di esistere. Non aveva nessun senso assassinare un fratello per il solo ed unico motivo di sedare la propria gelosia. A lui però non importava e carico della sua cieca follia, si alzò di scatto per poi gettarsi contro di lui come una furia. L’idea di non essere ben voluto da Mycroft, di non valere tanto quanto Sherlock gli faceva montare una rabbia violenta, indomabile. Doveva uccidere. Era una rabbia oscura, una cattiveria infinita e per la quale avrebbe gridato con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Non si rese conto di niente, né di essere balzato in piedi e di aver quasi completamente azzerato la distanza che la divideva, né di Mycroft che era entrato a passo rapido e che adesso gli premeva contro la carotide la punta dell’ombrello. Capì che era stato fermato soltanto quando posò lo sguardo sul suo fratellone, da poco entrato. Nella follia di quel momento, Sherrinford riuscì a scorgere una vena di paura dipingere quel volto altrimenti severo, era in affanno e gocce di sudore gli imperlavano la fronte. Aveva corso per potere arrivare in tempo. Per poter salvare il suo adorato Sherly. Di nuovo, quindi, aveva messo lui al primo posto e lui era stato scansato da parte.  
«Vuoi sapere la differenza tra te e lui, fratello adorato?» sibilò Mycroft, con fare cattivo. «Sei avido e manipolatore, sei un pazzo nel vero senso della parola. Sei un assassino. La tua è una furia folle, profonda e tetra, un pozzo senza fine di malvagità. Hai ucciso una persona perché ti piaceva farlo, perché hai perso il controllo e non sei stato capace di fermarti. Anche Sherlock è un assassino, ma per quanto la sua azione fosse stata deprecabile, lui ha ucciso per proteggere le persone che amava. Tu invece lo hai fatto per te stesso e per avallare la tua cieca furia omicida. Ti avevo avvertito di stare lontano da lui, eppure sei qui. Guardalo perché non lo vedrai mai più o te lo giuro, la prossima volta che ti vedo attorno a lui, io ti uccido e sconterò tutta la galera che mi verrà data e non mi pentirò un solo istante d’averti fatto fuori. E ora precedimi, Sherrinford, la strada per l’inferno è lì che ti aspetta.»

Dopo quelle parole, non sentì altro che le manette ai polsi e la stretta forte di un agente in abito scuro che lo trascinava a forza, e con poca grazia, via dal 221b di Baker Street. Via da Sherlock Holmes. Non vide quindi, Mycroft e Sherlock guardarsi negli occhi per pochissimi istanti e farlo nella maniera più sincera e onesta. Non vide Sherlock stendere un sorriso e pronunciare un timido: grazie e non vide nemmeno il rossore di Mycroft divampargli sulle adorabilmente sulle guance. No, Sherrinford non notò niente di tutto questo. Perché lui sorrideva. Di follia, ma sorrideva. Tutto sommato poteva considerarsi estremamente soddisfatto, aveva capito quale radice aveva l’attaccamento di Mycroft e ciò gli bastava. Semplicemente era successo che un giorno di tanto, tanto tempo prima, Mycroft avesse preferito uno tra i suoi fratelli. E nel suo infinito egocentrismo aveva deciso che avrebbe amato soltanto uno dei due. Forse era stato lo sguardo del piccolo Sherly a fianco di Redbeard, a stregarlo. Magari era stata l’intelligenza e il coraggio che il bambino mostrava, o poteva essere tutto quanto assieme. Ora come ora non importava perché Mycroft aveva compiuto la sua scelta e, nella sua mente, per nessun altro ci sarebbe stato spazio che per Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**_Fine_**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia terza classificata al contest Pensami, indetto da DonnieTZ.
> 
> Uppercut: In italiano è chiamato montante. È un colpo del pugilato, un pugno che viene dato dal basso verso l’alto e che viene sferrato per colpire la parte bassa del mento. Di solito è un pugno che destabilizza l'equilibrio del pugile, dopo questo con un gancio lo si butta a terra. Può essere un colpo decisivo, a seconda degli incontri e delle occasioni ovviamente.


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corri, Mycroft, corri come non hai mai fatto. Hai un fratello da salvare ed un altro da fermare e tu sei solo, solo come non lo sei mai stato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel di: The old story of “East Wind Coming…”.  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes; Anthea; Original Male Character

_  
**Obsession** _

 

Tra le tante cose che detesti, oltre all’essere disturbato mentre fai colazione o alla stupidità della gente, ci sono gli Stati Uniti e i suoi abitanti. Ad essere completamente sinceri però, bisognerebbe affermare che odi di per sé l’essere costretto a spostarti da Londra, spesso vivi i viaggi come una violenza fisica alla tua comoda quotidianità, come se ti strappassero a forza dalle poltrone del Diogenes club. Il che è esagerato, certo, ma non sei mai stato un uomo comune nemmeno nelle fissazioni e trascorrere le giornate nel silenzio tombale di stanze riccamente decorate, è ciò che ami fare al di sopra di ogni altra cosa. Non ti piace spostarti dunque, ma nel caso specifico in cui sei costretto a volare fino in America, la tua irritazione emerge, strabordando dalla maschera di ghiaccio ed uscendo fuori in maniera del tutto incontrollata. Il fatto è che detesti profondamente quel loro accento sboccato, il tono di voce fin troppo elevato, i modi di fare amichevoli e l’indole a toccare il proprio interlocutore come se si trattasse di un parente. Un parente? Stiri le labbra in un lieve ghigno appena formuli quell’assurdo pensiero, è decisamente inappropriato in questo momento parlare di “parenti”, specie considerando chi è tuo fratello. Non puoi dire, almeno per quanto riguarda la tua esperienza personale, che il contatto fra consanguinei sia una pratica comune. Ma d’altra parte, sai perfettamente quanto tu e Sherlock siate anti convenzionali e come non badiate a talune imposizioni sociali; per esempio da che siete adulti non vi siete mai abbracciati. L’ultima volta che Sherlock ti ha mostrato attenzioni di genere fisico, aveva probabilmente una decina d’anni e ti si era lanciato addosso con enfasi dopo esserti corso incontro. Ancora lo ricordi. Ancora hai stampato nella memoria il sorriso gioviale, le risate e la sua prorompente espansività, il suo modo del tutto atipico di relazionarsi a te. Non ti sei mai sentito a tuo agio. E hai convissuto a lungo con questo senso di inadeguatezza, con l’imbarazzo di essere apprezzato in un modo totalizzante e sincero, affezionato oltre ogni dire. In effetti non sei mai stato capace di gestire la tua relazione fraterna con Sherlock, e forse è una di quelle cose che non sarai mai in grado di comprendere fino in fondo. Il come abbia fatto ad apprezzarti tanto, rimane un mistero insolvibile.  
«Il comandante dice di allacciare le cinture, signore, siamo in procinto di atterrare» mormora Anthea, riportandoti alla realtà. Una realtà in cui Sherlock è lontano mille miglia e nella quale non è più un bambino sorridente, non ha da tempo quello sguardo colmo di ammirazione negli occhi quando ti guarda. Perché una volta, in un’epoca che ormai è andata, per Sherlock eri una specie di eroe. Ti vergogni ad ammetterlo, ma lui stravedeva per te. Ora invece ti prende in giro e ti deride e, probabilmente, è anche vero che ti odia. E l'ultimo pensiero, prima di rivolgere le attenzioni alla tua assistente, è che non ti importerà mai di ciò che il tuo fratellino pensa di te perché ti prenderai comunque cura di lui.  
«Signore, posso farle una domanda personale?» ti chiede Anthea, dopo essersi accomodata con fare elegante. Ammiri la tua collaboratrice, è pratica e discreta, rapida e svelta nell’eseguire gli ordini, intelligente e sagace, ma anche determinata e pronta a subentrare in caso di pericolo immediato. Di lei apprezzi anche il suo entrare in punta di piedi, il chiederti come ti senti e sei hai bisogno di qualche cosa che ti distragga dalla noia, e il suo farlo con estrema gentilezza. Raramente ti pone domande di carattere personale, di solito ti capisce con uno sguardo e soprattutto sa quando è meglio lasciarti immerso nella solitudine dei tuoi pensieri. Perciò ti sorprendi ogni volta che si azzarda a spingersi oltre la soglia invisibile che avete tacitamente stabilito. Adesso quindi ti pone quella domanda e lo fa con la sua tipica dolce schiettezza. Tu, in tutta risposta, ti irrigidisci appena: entrambi non siete abituati a chiacchierare delle vostre vite private, tanto che noti più di una titubanza nel suo sguardo, come se si fosse già pentita di avertelo chiesto. C’è da dire che non sempre rispondi, specie quando si tratta di faccende intime. Questa però è un’occasione speciale, delicata e soprattutto è del tutto fuori dai vostri consueti schemi. La sua curiosità, o meglio, la sua preoccupazione nei confronti tuoi e della tua famiglia sono quindi più che giustificate.  
«Certamente, cara.»  
«Cosa crede che troveremo una volta arrivati?» Sospiri e ti lasci cadere nella comoda poltrona, prima di accavallare le gambe e portare lo sguardo al di fuori, a quel cielo fin troppo azzurro e a quell’America che intravedi dall’alto di un aereo privato e che è già esageratamente caotica e sboccata. In parte sorridi, ma non è divertimento il tuo perché niente in quello che sta succedendo lo è, sorridi perché ti sei reso conto per l’ennesima volta di quanto quella donna ti capisca. È ciò che ti stai chiedendo dal momento in cui siete decollati, quello che non ti è dato sapere e che ti preoccupa oltre ogni dire. Sei abituato a questa emozione: la preoccupazione è un sentimento che ben conosci in ogni sua più piccola sfaccettatura, ma mai è stata tanto intensa, mai sei giunto sino al punto di dover trattenere un tremito leggero. Mai al punto da perdere l’appetito come ti è accaduto poco fa, quando hai rifiutato il pranzo.  
«Non ne ho idea, mia cara, non ne ho idea e se vuoi che sia sincero ti confesso che sono piuttosto preoccupato.»  
«Vuole che aumenti la sicurezza attorno a Baker Street?»  
«Dopo... forse, una volta che avremo scoperto il motivo del nostro viaggio. Al momento tutto ciò cui siamo convinti è pura fantasia.» La tua assistente annuisce prima di portare lo sguardo al computer, che tiene appoggiato sulle ginocchia e rimettersi al lavoro. E tu ti perdi nuovamente nei meandri della tua mente, in pensieri che ora hanno assunto la forma del terrore. Sei spaventato e, almeno a te stesso, non ne fai mistero.

 

*

  
   
È il sud della Virginia lo stato nel quale sei atterrato con il volo privato gentilmente offerto dal governo britannico. Ti guardi attorno, stringendoti maggiormente nella giacca forse eccessivamente leggera che indossi. Ecco cos’altro non ti piace dell’America, il clima è odioso tanto quanto loro. Dovresti essere abituato visto che a Londra può piovere improvvisamente e senza dare avvisaglie di alcun genere, ma qui invece è capace di piovere e di splendere il sole nello stesso momento. E tu detesti l’indecisione. Adesso, ad esempio, tira un vento molto forte, l’aria è frizzante e forse in maniera esagerata per il semplice impermeabile che indossi. Almeno non piove, è la misera consolazione che ti dai prima che il tuo naso rivolto all’insù, verso un cielo stranamente azzurro, venga distratto dalla voce di un uomo che ti viene incontro con passo affrettato. Non è necessario che Anthea ti dica chi è, di sicuro non è colui il quale attendevi.  
«Mr Holmes, aspettavamo la sua visita» mormora questi, evidentemente in affanno e sfoggiando un’espressione di timore mista a riverenza. Devono avergli spiegato chi sei e da semplice guardia carceraria, è evidentemente timoroso della carica che ricopri. Così come del potere che possiedi e che ha ramificazioni fin negli Stati Uniti.  
«Il direttore si scusa, ma non potrà accompagnarla personalmente come le aveva promesso al telefono.» Solo allora gli concedi una rapida occhiata, in effetti non ti importa molto di un direttore del carcere del sud della Virginia e dei problemi che ha con la moglie, sei lì per un altro motivo e per quello soltanto. Tuttavia, e dato che l’arte della deduzione (impropriamente definita “scienza” da tuo fratello Sherlock) è una caratteristica di famiglia, ti soffermi pochi istanti. Giusto il tempo di una veloce occhiata all’abbigliamento di quel rubicondo americano medio, per capire ogni cosa di lui. Divorziato. Senza figli. Vive con la madre. Dipendente da caffeina di pessima qualità e dagli zuccheri artificiali, e su questo in parte lo capisci specie perché le praline colorate che gli sporcano il colletto della camicia, sono di quelle che si trovano sulle ciambelle che tanto adori. Quelle che mangeresti a tonnellate e sulle quali nemmeno ti permetti di posare uno sguardo, da quando sei a dieta. Già il solo indugiare nel loro pensiero è un lusso che non ti concedi spesso quanto vorresti, perché il pensiero ti scatena una ben nota golosità, e sei dannatamente debole e dipendente dall'effetto appagante che ti fanno i dolci.  
«Ho fretta di vedere la cella, sergente Davidson» sibili, sfoderando il più falso dei tuoi sorrisi mentre speri che capisca che non vuoi perdere tempo. «Se potessimo entrare subito mi farebbe un favore» concludi, agganciandoti l’ombrello all’avambraccio.  
«Ma sì, certamente» annuisce questi. «Prego, Mr Holmes, da questa parte. Ah» esclama, dopo essersi fermato «temo che la signorina debba aspettare fuori. Misure di sicurezza» spiega, infine. Tu annuisci, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo ad Anthea che rientra in macchina senza emettere un fiato e, addirittura, senza neanche sollevare lo sguardo dal palmare che tiene stretto tra le dita e dal quale sbriga la tua corrispondenza. Quindi, entri.

La costruzione è di quelle imponenti, di massima sicurezza e che hanno la possibilità di ospitare prigionieri considerati socialmente pericolosi. Ovviamente,  le procedure iniziali sono lunghe e fastidiose, e seppur necessarie, ti portano via molto più tempo di quanto tu non gradisca perdere. Si tratta infatti di un intricato passaggio di cancelli e pass di sicurezza, di chiacchiere non gradite. Non hai un’idea precisa di quanto impiegate ad arrivare a destinazione, ma di certo si tratta di un’eternità a durante la quale accumuli talmente tanta noia, che sei sicuro di non star mantenendo il controllo necessario su te stesso.  
«Eccoci» mormora la guardia, afferrando un mazzo di chiavi dalla cintola dopo essersi fermato di fronte ad una porta di ferro. Ti guardi attorno, il corridoio è deserto e tu ti senti irrequieto. Non ti hanno permesso di portare il tuo ombrello, che sei stato costretto a lasciare all’ingresso, pertanto le dita fremano e le mani si stringono a pugno in un chiaro sintomo di nervosismo. L’uomo apre la porta e la scosta appena, ma in quel momento sei assalito come da un’onda di irrazionale panico e prima che possa spalancarla del tutto, lo blocchi con un gesto secco che la fa richiudere. La guardia ti fissa, allibita, ma non te ne preoccupi di quanto tu lo abbia scioccato perché ci sono delle cose che hai bisogno di sapere. È allora che osi, che azzardi a porre quelle domande di cui normalmente non avresti bisogno. Ti sarebbe sufficiente osservare e dedurre per capire, per sapere, ma non oggi. Non adesso. Questo pomeriggio le tue facoltà mentali sono ottenebrate dall’ansia, dalla preoccupazione e tutto ciò che senti di volere è una rassicurazione materiale, parole ferme e ferree, hai bisogno di sentire la verità da una voce viva. Perché il puzzle mentale che hai nel tuo archivio è incompleto e vecchio, le ultime informazioni acquisite infatti risalgono a decenni fa e non ti sono di alcuna utilità.  
«Il prigioniero era in isolamento, presumo» esordisci, dopo attimi di tombale silenzio. La guardia ti fissa con fare sempre più allibito, le chiavi che ha strette tra le dita gli scivolano quasi per lo spavento, non si aspettava che gli parlassi e dato che sei stato tanto freddo e distaccato, deve aver pensato (considerando chi sei) che era meglio limitarsi a rispondere alle domande. Non poi tanto stupido, pensi prima di soffermarti ed inarcare un sopracciglio esprimendo tutto il tuo disappunto per il non averti ancora risposto.  
«Sì, il direttore è stato costretto a rinchiuderlo in una cella separata e a tenerlo lontano dagli altri detenuti.»  
«Era violento?»  
«Oh, no, nulla del genere. Però ci siamo resi conto che manipolava gli altri per i suoi scopi personali. Inoltre corrompeva le guardie e… Ma il direttore non le ha fornito queste informazioni? A quanto ne so si è premurato di farle avere un file.» Ha ragione, pensi ed è esattamente quello che giace sulla scrivania del tuo ufficio e che non hai avuto il coraggio di aprire. Appena il direttore ti ha chiesto di andare in Virginia, tu ti sei precipitato quasi senza pensare. Di sfogliare documenti e fotografie non ti sei neanche preoccupato, è una mancanza grave da parte di un uomo preciso e rigoroso come lo sei tu, ma questa volta non si tratta di lavoro, è una faccenda di famiglia e soprattutto ha a che fare con Sherlock, il che lede enormemente la tua sanità mentale. È stata sufficiente una telefonata e il tuo mondo è crollato, ogni tua certezza ha cominciato a vacillare. E ora sei lì, nella prigione di un carcere federale americano, lontano da casa tua, via da quelli che sono i tuoi ritmi quotidiani. Assurdo che uno come te che detesta viaggiare, si sia precipitato dall’altra parte d’oceano e lo abbia fatto praticamente di corsa. Ridicolo. Beh, nemmeno poi tanto se si considera che ad essere in ballo c’è la sicurezza del tuo adorato piccolo genio. Non avresti fatto una cosa del genere per nessuno se non che per Sherlock Holmes.  
«Cosa voleva di preciso? Soldi?» domandi. «Vantaggi di un qualche genere?»  
«Eh, Mr Holmes, è questo ad essere inquietante. Tutto ciò che voleva erano delle fotografie, il che pare sembrare assurdo dato che corrompendo un agente federale si rischia il carcere a vita in questo stato. Eppure lui lo ha fatto senza battere ciglio e, anzi, adesso è fuori. C’è da chiedersi a chi abbia chiesto un favore o chi abbia ricattato per ottenere la libertà. Il direttore era estremamente preoccupato per ciò che è contenuto qui dentro, ma solo dopo che il prigioniero è uscito si è sentito in dovere di farla venire. Quella che le faccio vedere era la sua cella prima che venisse trasferito nell’altra ala del carcere, e… ma lo vedrà lei stesso.» È dopo che la porta si spalanca che comprendi il senso del tuo viaggio, che capisci perché un semplice direttore di carcere del sud della Virginia era tanto in ansia e non ha indugiato un istante a chiamarti di persona. Perché è la cella di Sherrinford quella in cui ti trovi. Quella del tuo fratello rinnegato, di quel tuo fratello che ha ucciso per vendetta, per sadismo, per il puro piacere di ammazzare; il fratello che non hai perdonato e che mai perdonerai. Sei sempre stato conscio della sua follia, del suo animo oscuro, del fatto che fosse geloso di Sherlock. Ma lo hai sottovalutato e nel farlo hai commesso un errore, uno sbaglio madornale, un qualcosa che ti si ritorcerà contro se non corri immediatamente ai ripari. A tappezzare ogni più piccolo angolo di quelle quattro pareti, infatti, ci sono le foto di Sherlock. Sono centinaia e sono appese in ogni angolo di quella piccola e misera cella. Arriva dunque fino a qui, la follia di Sherrinford? Ti domandi, in un frangente. La sua ossessione si è spinta a tanto? Non avevi idea che la situazione fosse tanto grave. Fotografie. Immagini del tuo fratellino, del tuo piccolo pirata e di tanto in tanto anche qualcuna di John. E sono dappertutto, ricoprono ogni cosa. Alcune di queste sono cerchiate con un pennarello, altre invece sono strappate in tanti piccoli pezzettini ed i resti giacciono a terra, mai ripuliti. Sei inorridito da tanta follia, da questa palese pazzia, dall’ossessione che un tuo fratello ha per un altro tuo fratello. Ti guardi attorno e sei stordito e confuso, è tanto, troppo anche per te che sei solido come un iceberg, imperturbabile come una montagna. La tua maschera infatti cede e si disintegra a terra, infrangendosi e facendo fuoriuscire tutto quanto, tanto che persino la guardia carceraria che ti ha accompagnato fin lì, ha pena di te ed ora ti fissa con fare affranto, come se ti fosse capitata la peggiore delle disgrazie. Forse ha ragione. Perché se fino ad oggi sei vissuto nell’illusione di poter avere ancora due fratelli come quando eravate bambini, adesso sei giunto alla conclusione che presto ne perderai uno. E fa male. Fa dannatamente male, tanto che ti senti spaccato a metà, diviso in due come una mela. Sei divorato dal fallimento, mangiato dalla delusione e dallo schifo che hai verso te stesso. Come hai potuto permettertelo? Come? Gridi, nella tua mente, stringendo le dita a pugno tanto che le nocche sbiancano e le unghie si conficcano nella carne provocandoti dolore. Avresti bisogno di piangere, suggerisce una parte di te che raramente fai venire fuori e che subito si ritrae dopo che la ricacci indietro, carico di una rabbia cieca. Della più logica delle furie.  
«Non è stato toccato nulla» borbotta la guardia, con tono imbarazzato «questo glielo assicuro. Inoltre… al direttore preme il farle sapere che avrebbe voluto sottoporre Sherrinford a perizia psichiatrica, ma che il giudice federale ha rifiutato l’istanza dato che non è sotto processo per alcun tipo di reato. Tuttavia abbiamo ritenuto che lei dovesse sapere e vedere. Non so che cosa ci sia nella mente di suo fratello, Mr Holmes, ma di qualsiasi cosa si tratti spero che all’uomo nelle foto non accada nulla di male.» Ti parla sì, ma non lo ascolti perché questo non è il momento. Ogni pensiero è annullato, il respiro è accelerato ed è la paura che si è presa possesso del tuo corpo e ti stringe lo stomaco come in una morsa. È la paura di perdere Sherlock, a farti tremare. Il terrore che gli venga torto anche solo un capello è troppo potente, troppo forte e ti annienta, ti distrugge, di consuma. Agire. Devi agire. Ma non hai con il te il cellulare: te lo hanno fatto lasciare. Dannazione!  
«Devo andare via immediatamente. Mi porti fuori» ordini, con fare duro e voce severa. A tratti ti rendi conto di esser stato addirittura cattivo, ma non ti importa, non ti interessa dell’opinione che quell’americano avrà di te. Perché c’è una cella  tappezzata di immagini di Sherlock Holmes, del tuo adorato fratellino, e ad avercele messe è stato Sherrinford. Colui che (tuo malgrado) da ora in avanti diventerà il male assoluto, che da oggi sarà tuo nemico. E mentre percorri il corridoio che ti condurrà al di fuori, seguito da un’affannata guardia giurata, corri. Corri, Mycroft, corri come non hai mai fatto. Hai un fratello da salvare ed un altro da fermare e tu sei solo, solo come non lo sei mai stato.

 

_**Fine** _  


_Obsession_

 

Tra le tante cose che detesti, oltre all’essere disturbato mentre fai colazione o alla stupidità della gente, ci sono gli Stati Uniti e i suoi abitanti. Ad essere completamente sinceri però, bisognerebbe affermare che odi di per sé l’essere costretto a spostarti da Londra, spesso vivi i viaggi come una violenza fisica alla tua comoda quotidianità, come se ti strappassero a forza dalle poltrone del Diogenes club. Il che è esagerato, certo, ma non sei mai stato un uomo comune nemmeno nelle fissazioni e trascorrere le giornate nel silenzio tombale di stanze riccamente decorate, è ciò che ami fare al di sopra di ogni altra cosa. Non ti piace spostarti dunque, ma nel caso specifico in cui sei costretto a volare fino in America, la tua irritazione emerge, strabordando dalla maschera di ghiaccio ed uscendo fuori in maniera del tutto incontrollata. Il fatto è che detesti profondamente quel loro accento sboccato, il tono di voce fin troppo elevato, i modi di fare amichevoli e l’indole a toccare il proprio interlocutore come se si trattasse di un parente. Un parente? Stiri le labbra in un lieve ghigno appena formuli quell’assurdo pensiero, è decisamente inappropriato in questo momento parlare di “parenti”, specie considerando chi è tuo fratello. Non puoi dire, almeno per quanto riguarda la tua esperienza personale, che il contatto fra consanguinei sia una pratica comune. Ma d’altra parte, sai perfettamente quanto tu e Sherlock siate anti convenzionali e come non badiate a talune imposizioni sociali; per esempio da che siete adulti non vi siete mai abbracciati. L’ultima volta che Sherlock ti ha mostrato attenzioni di genere fisico, aveva probabilmente una decina d’anni e ti si era lanciato addosso con enfasi dopo esserti corso incontro. Ancora lo ricordi. Ancora hai stampato nella memoria il sorriso gioviale, le risate e la sua prorompente espansività, il suo modo del tutto atipico di relazionarsi a te. Non ti sei mai sentito a tuo agio. E hai convissuto a lungo con questo senso di inadeguatezza, con l’imbarazzo di essere apprezzato in un modo totalizzante e sincero, affezionato oltre ogni dire. In effetti non sei mai stato capace di gestire la tua relazione fraterna con Sherlock, e forse è una di quelle cose che non sarai mai in grado di comprendere fino in fondo. Il come abbia fatto ad apprezzarti tanto, rimane un mistero insolvibile.  
«Il comandante dice di allacciare le cinture, signore, siamo in procinto di atterrare» mormora Anthea, riportandoti alla realtà. Una realtà in cui Sherlock è lontano mille miglia e nella quale non è più un bambino sorridente, non ha da tempo quello sguardo colmo di ammirazione negli occhi quando ti guarda. Perché una volta, in un’epoca che ormai è andata, per Sherlock eri una specie di eroe. Ti vergogni ad ammetterlo, ma lui stravedeva per te. Ora invece ti prende in giro e ti deride e, probabilmente, è anche vero che ti odia. E l'ultimo pensiero, prima di rivolgere le attenzioni alla tua assistente, è che non ti importerà mai di ciò che il tuo fratellino pensa di te perché ti prenderai comunque cura di lui.  
«Signore, posso farle una domanda personale?» ti chiede Anthea, dopo essersi accomodata con fare elegante. Ammiri la tua collaboratrice, è pratica e discreta, rapida e svelta nell’eseguire gli ordini, intelligente e sagace, ma anche determinata e pronta a subentrare in caso di pericolo immediato. Di lei apprezzi anche il suo entrare in punta di piedi, il chiederti come ti senti e sei hai bisogno di qualche cosa che ti distragga dalla noia, e il suo farlo con estrema gentilezza. Raramente ti pone domande di carattere personale, di solito ti capisce con uno sguardo e soprattutto sa quando è meglio lasciarti immerso nella solitudine dei tuoi pensieri. Perciò ti sorprendi ogni volta che si azzarda a spingersi oltre la soglia invisibile che avete tacitamente stabilito. Adesso quindi ti pone quella domanda e lo fa con la sua tipica dolce schiettezza. Tu, in tutta risposta, ti irrigidisci appena: entrambi non siete abituati a chiacchierare delle vostre vite private, tanto che noti più di una titubanza nel suo sguardo, come se si fosse già pentita di avertelo chiesto. C’è da dire che non sempre rispondi, specie quando si tratta di faccende intime. Questa però è un’occasione speciale, delicata e soprattutto è del tutto fuori dai vostri consueti schemi. La sua curiosità, o meglio, la sua preoccupazione nei confronti tuoi e della tua famiglia sono quindi più che giustificate.  
«Certamente, cara.»  
«Cosa crede che troveremo una volta arrivati?» Sospiri e ti lasci cadere nella comoda poltrona, prima di accavallare le gambe e portare lo sguardo al di fuori, a quel cielo fin troppo azzurro e a quell’America che intravedi dall’alto di un aereo privato e che è già esageratamente caotica e sboccata. In parte sorridi, ma non è divertimento il tuo perché niente in quello che sta succedendo lo è, sorridi perché ti sei reso conto per l’ennesima volta di quanto quella donna ti capisca. È ciò che ti stai chiedendo dal momento in cui siete decollati, quello che non ti è dato sapere e che ti preoccupa oltre ogni dire. Sei abituato a questa emozione: la preoccupazione è un sentimento che ben conosci in ogni sua più piccola sfaccettatura, ma mai è stata tanto intensa, mai sei giunto sino al punto di dover trattenere un tremito leggero. Mai al punto da perdere l’appetito come ti è accaduto poco fa, quando hai rifiutato il pranzo.  
«Non ne ho idea, mia cara, non ne ho idea e se vuoi che sia sincero ti confesso che sono piuttosto preoccupato.»  
«Vuole che aumenti la sicurezza attorno a Baker Street?»  
«Dopo... forse, una volta che avremo scoperto il motivo del nostro viaggio. Al momento tutto ciò cui siamo convinti è pura fantasia.» La tua assistente annuisce prima di portare lo sguardo al computer, che tiene appoggiato sulle ginocchia e rimettersi al lavoro. E tu ti perdi nuovamente nei meandri della tua mente, in pensieri che ora hanno assunto la forma del terrore. Sei spaventato e, almeno a te stesso, non ne fai mistero.

 

*

  
  
È il sud della Virginia lo stato nel quale sei atterrato con il volo privato gentilmente offerto dal governo britannico. Ti guardi attorno, stringendoti maggiormente nella giacca forse eccessivamente leggera che indossi. Ecco cos’altro non ti piace dell’America, il clima è odioso tanto quanto loro. Dovresti essere abituato visto che a Londra può piovere improvvisamente e senza dare avvisaglie di alcun genere, ma qui invece è capace di piovere e di splendere il sole nello stesso momento. E tu detesti l’indecisione. Adesso, ad esempio, tira un vento molto forte, l’aria è frizzante e forse in maniera esagerata per il semplice impermeabile che indossi. Almeno non piove, è la misera consolazione che ti dai prima che il tuo naso rivolto all’insù, verso un cielo stranamente azzurro, venga distratto dalla voce di un uomo che ti viene incontro con passo affrettato. Non è necessario che Anthea ti dica chi è, di sicuro non è colui il quale attendevi.  
«Mr Holmes, aspettavamo la sua visita» mormora questi, evidentemente in affanno e sfoggiando un’espressione di timore mista a riverenza. Devono avergli spiegato chi sei e da semplice guardia carceraria, è evidentemente timoroso della carica che ricopri. Così come del potere che possiedi e che ha ramificazioni fin negli Stati Uniti.  
«Il direttore si scusa, ma non potrà accompagnarla personalmente come le aveva promesso al telefono.» Solo allora gli concedi una rapida occhiata, in effetti non ti importa molto di un direttore del carcere del sud della Virginia e dei problemi che ha con la moglie, sei lì per un altro motivo e per quello soltanto. Tuttavia, e dato che l’arte della deduzione (impropriamente definita “scienza” da tuo fratello Sherlock) è una caratteristica di famiglia, ti soffermi pochi istanti. Giusto il tempo di una veloce occhiata all’abbigliamento di quel rubicondo americano medio, per capire ogni cosa di lui. Divorziato. Senza figli. Vive con la madre. Dipendente da caffeina di pessima qualità e dagli zuccheri artificiali, e su questo in parte lo capisci specie perché le praline colorate che gli sporcano il colletto della camicia, sono di quelle che si trovano sulle ciambelle che tanto adori. Quelle che mangeresti a tonnellate e sulle quali nemmeno ti permetti di posare uno sguardo, da quando sei a dieta. Già il solo indugiare nel loro pensiero è un lusso che non ti concedi spesso quanto vorresti, perché il pensiero ti scatena una ben nota golosità, e sei dannatamente debole e dipendente dall'effetto appagante che ti fanno i dolci.  
«Ho fretta di vedere la cella, sergente Davidson» sibili, sfoderando il più falso dei tuoi sorrisi mentre speri che capisca che non vuoi perdere tempo. «Se potessimo entrare subito mi farebbe un favore» concludi, agganciandoti l’ombrello all’avambraccio.  
«Ma sì, certamente» annuisce questi. «Prego, Mr Holmes, da questa parte. Ah» esclama, dopo essersi fermato «temo che la signorina debba aspettare fuori. Misure di sicurezza» spiega, infine. Tu annuisci, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo ad Anthea che rientra in macchina senza emettere un fiato e, addirittura, senza neanche sollevare lo sguardo dal palmare che tiene stretto tra le dita e dal quale sbriga la tua corrispondenza. Quindi, entri.

La costruzione è di quelle imponenti, di massima sicurezza e che hanno la possibilità di ospitare prigionieri considerati socialmente pericolosi. Ovviamente,  le procedure iniziali sono lunghe e fastidiose, e seppur necessarie, ti portano via molto più tempo di quanto tu non gradisca perdere. Si tratta infatti di un intricato passaggio di cancelli e pass di sicurezza, di chiacchiere non gradite. Non hai un’idea precisa di quanto impiegate ad arrivare a destinazione, ma di certo si tratta di un’eternità a durante la quale accumuli talmente tanta noia, che sei sicuro di non star mantenendo il controllo necessario su te stesso.  
«Eccoci» mormora la guardia, afferrando un mazzo di chiavi dalla cintola dopo essersi fermato di fronte ad una porta di ferro. Ti guardi attorno, il corridoio è deserto e tu ti senti irrequieto. Non ti hanno permesso di portare il tuo ombrello, che sei stato costretto a lasciare all’ingresso, pertanto le dita fremano e le mani si stringono a pugno in un chiaro sintomo di nervosismo. L’uomo apre la porta e la scosta appena, ma in quel momento sei assalito come da un’onda di irrazionale panico e prima che possa spalancarla del tutto, lo blocchi con un gesto secco che la fa richiudere. La guardia ti fissa, allibita, ma non te ne preoccupi di quanto tu lo abbia scioccato perché ci sono delle cose che hai bisogno di sapere. È allora che osi, che azzardi a porre quelle domande di cui normalmente non avresti bisogno. Ti sarebbe sufficiente osservare e dedurre per capire, per sapere, ma non oggi. Non adesso. Questo pomeriggio le tue facoltà mentali sono ottenebrate dall’ansia, dalla preoccupazione e tutto ciò che senti di volere è una rassicurazione materiale, parole ferme e ferree, hai bisogno di sentire la verità da una voce viva. Perché il puzzle mentale che hai nel tuo archivio è incompleto e vecchio, le ultime informazioni acquisite infatti risalgono a decenni fa e non ti sono di alcuna utilità.  
«Il prigioniero era in isolamento, presumo» esordisci, dopo attimi di tombale silenzio. La guardia ti fissa con fare sempre più allibito, le chiavi che ha strette tra le dita gli scivolano quasi per lo spavento, non si aspettava che gli parlassi e dato che sei stato tanto freddo e distaccato, deve aver pensato (considerando chi sei) che era meglio limitarsi a rispondere alle domande. Non poi tanto stupido, pensi prima di soffermarti ed inarcare un sopracciglio esprimendo tutto il tuo disappunto per il non averti ancora risposto.  
«Sì, il direttore è stato costretto a rinchiuderlo in una cella separata e a tenerlo lontano dagli altri detenuti.»  
«Era violento?»  
«Oh, no, nulla del genere. Però ci siamo resi conto che manipolava gli altri per i suoi scopi personali. Inoltre corrompeva le guardie e… Ma il direttore non le ha fornito queste informazioni? A quanto ne so si è premurato di farle avere un file.» Ha ragione, pensi ed è esattamente quello che giace sulla scrivania del tuo ufficio e che non hai avuto il coraggio di aprire. Appena il direttore ti ha chiesto di andare in Virginia, tu ti sei precipitato quasi senza pensare. Di sfogliare documenti e fotografie non ti sei neanche preoccupato, è una mancanza grave da parte di un uomo preciso e rigoroso come lo sei tu, ma questa volta non si tratta di lavoro, è una faccenda di famiglia e soprattutto ha a che fare con Sherlock, il che lede enormemente la tua sanità mentale. È stata sufficiente una telefonata e il tuo mondo è crollato, ogni tua certezza ha cominciato a vacillare. E ora sei lì, nella prigione di un carcere federale americano, lontano da casa tua, via da quelli che sono i tuoi ritmi quotidiani. Assurdo che uno come te che detesta viaggiare, si sia precipitato dall’altra parte d’oceano e lo abbia fatto praticamente di corsa. Ridicolo. Beh, nemmeno poi tanto se si considera che ad essere in ballo c’è la sicurezza del tuo adorato piccolo genio. Non avresti fatto una cosa del genere per nessuno se non che per Sherlock Holmes.  
«Cosa voleva di preciso? Soldi?» domandi. «Vantaggi di un qualche genere?»  
«Eh, Mr Holmes, è questo ad essere inquietante. Tutto ciò che voleva erano delle fotografie, il che pare sembrare assurdo dato che corrompendo un agente federale si rischia il carcere a vita in questo stato. Eppure lui lo ha fatto senza battere ciglio e, anzi, adesso è fuori. C’è da chiedersi a chi abbia chiesto un favore o chi abbia ricattato per ottenere la libertà. Il direttore era estremamente preoccupato per ciò che è contenuto qui dentro, ma solo dopo che il prigioniero è uscito si è sentito in dovere di farla venire. Quella che le faccio vedere era la sua cella prima che venisse trasferito nell’altra ala del carcere, e… ma lo vedrà lei stesso.» È dopo che la porta si spalanca che comprendi il senso del tuo viaggio, che capisci perché un semplice direttore di carcere del sud della Virginia era tanto in ansia e non ha indugiato un istante a chiamarti di persona. Perché è la cella di Sherrinford quella in cui ti trovi. Quella del tuo fratello rinnegato, di quel tuo fratello che ha ucciso per vendetta, per sadismo, per il puro piacere di ammazzare; il fratello che non hai perdonato e che mai perdonerai. Sei sempre stato conscio della sua follia, del suo animo oscuro, del fatto che fosse geloso di Sherlock. Ma lo hai sottovalutato e nel farlo hai commesso un errore, uno sbaglio madornale, un qualcosa che ti si ritorcerà contro se non corri immediatamente ai ripari. A tappezzare ogni più piccolo angolo di quelle quattro pareti, infatti, ci sono le foto di Sherlock. Sono centinaia e sono appese in ogni angolo di quella piccola e misera cella. Arriva dunque fino a qui, la follia di Sherrinford? Ti domandi, in un frangente. La sua ossessione si è spinta a tanto? Non avevi idea che la situazione fosse tanto grave. Fotografie. Immagini del tuo fratellino, del tuo piccolo pirata e di tanto in tanto anche qualcuna di John. E sono dappertutto, ricoprono ogni cosa. Alcune di queste sono cerchiate con un pennarello, altre invece sono strappate in tanti piccoli pezzettini ed i resti giacciono a terra, mai ripuliti. Sei inorridito da tanta follia, da questa palese pazzia, dall’ossessione che un tuo fratello ha per un altro tuo fratello. Ti guardi attorno e sei stordito e confuso, è tanto, troppo anche per te che sei solido come un iceberg, imperturbabile come una montagna. La tua maschera infatti cede e si disintegra a terra, infrangendosi e facendo fuoriuscire tutto quanto, tanto che persino la guardia carceraria che ti ha accompagnato fin lì, ha pena di te ed ora ti fissa con fare affranto, come se ti fosse capitata la peggiore delle disgrazie. Forse ha ragione. Perché se fino ad oggi sei vissuto nell’illusione di poter avere ancora due fratelli come quando eravate bambini, adesso sei giunto alla conclusione che presto ne perderai uno. E fa male. Fa dannatamente male, tanto che ti senti spaccato a metà, diviso in due come una mela. Sei divorato dal fallimento, mangiato dalla delusione e dallo schifo che hai verso te stesso. Come hai potuto permettertelo? Come? Gridi, nella tua mente, stringendo le dita a pugno tanto che le nocche sbiancano e le unghie si conficcano nella carne provocandoti dolore. Avresti bisogno di piangere, suggerisce una parte di te che raramente fai venire fuori e che subito si ritrae dopo che la ricacci indietro, carico di una rabbia cieca. Della più logica delle furie.  
«Non è stato toccato nulla» borbotta la guardia, con tono imbarazzato «questo glielo assicuro. Inoltre… al direttore preme il farle sapere che avrebbe voluto sottoporre Sherrinford a perizia psichiatrica, ma che il giudice federale ha rifiutato l’istanza dato che non è sotto processo per alcun tipo di reato. Tuttavia abbiamo ritenuto che lei dovesse sapere e vedere. Non so che cosa ci sia nella mente di suo fratello, Mr Holmes, ma di qualsiasi cosa si tratti spero che all’uomo nelle foto non accada nulla di male.» Ti parla sì, ma non lo ascolti perché questo non è il momento. Ogni pensiero è annullato, il respiro è accelerato ed è la paura che si è presa possesso del tuo corpo e ti stringe lo stomaco come in una morsa. È la paura di perdere Sherlock, a farti tremare. Il terrore che gli venga torto anche solo un capello è troppo potente, troppo forte e ti annienta, ti distrugge, di consuma. Agire. Devi agire. Ma non hai con il te il cellulare: te lo hanno fatto lasciare. Dannazione!  
«Devo andare via immediatamente. Mi porti fuori» ordini, con fare duro e voce severa. A tratti ti rendi conto di esser stato addirittura cattivo, ma non ti importa, non ti interessa dell’opinione che quell’americano avrà di te. Perché c’è una cella  tappezzata di immagini di Sherlock Holmes, del tuo adorato fratellino, e ad avercele messe è stato Sherrinford. Colui che (tuo malgrado) da ora in avanti diventerà il male assoluto, che da oggi sarà tuo nemico. E mentre percorri il corridoio che ti condurrà al di fuori, seguito da un’affannata guardia giurata, corri. Corri, Mycroft, corri come non hai mai fatto. Hai un fratello da salvare ed un altro da fermare e tu sei solo, solo come non lo sei mai stato.

 

_**Fine** _  



	6. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver visto la cella dove era detenuto suo fratello Sherrinford, Mycroft Holmes sta precipitando in un abisso fatto di paure e rabbia e uscirne pare impossibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporalmente è da ambientare appena dopo Obsession.  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes; Greg Lestrade; John Watson

**_Losing control_ **

 

Tu e John Watson non avete mai avuto quello che la società classifica come un rapporto di amicizia. Senza sbagliare si può dire che siete sempre stati elegantemente distaccati uno dall’altro. Al vostro primo incontro lui era convinto che tu fossi una sorta di nemico di Sherlock, il che è assolutamente vero ma non di certo dal tuo punto di vista e tu, al contrario, eri sicuro che quel dottore sarebbe stata la rovina definitiva di tuo fratello. Non puoi quindi definirlo come un amico, anche se a dire il vero il termine non può descrivere nessuno dei rapporti che intessi, hai molti conoscenti, diversi parenti, parecchi colleghi e sottoposti, ma nessun amico in senso stretto. Il solo che potrebbe avvicinarsi a questa definizione è Gregory, ma in effetti lui è molto più. In ogni caso, tu e John Watson non avete mai avuto modo di trascorrere del tempo da soli e le poche volte in cui vi siete incontrati, avete sempre discusso di Sherlock. Per questo motivo non sei abituato ad avere a che fare con lui; anche se ci sarebbe da dire che oggi più che in altre occasioni è difficile relazionarsi con chiunque. Per questo da che sei tornato dalla Virginia, ti sei rinchiuso nel tuo ufficio al Diogenes club e da lì non ne sei più uscito, nemmeno per incontrare Lestrade. Certamente desideravi vederlo, ma era vitale riportare la situazione entro i tuoi standard. Avevi bisogno della tua scrivania, della tua stanza, delle tue cose, dei tuoi gesti quotidiani, di fare un lavoro pratico e manuale, qualsiasi azione meccanica che ti aiutasse a ridarti una sorta di equilibrio mentale. Firmare carte in parte è servito, perché l’hai raggiunta, una specie di pace. Ad aiutarti sono state le tazze di tè, il tuo brandy, il silenzio del Diogenes club e soprattutto il pensiero che i movimenti di Sherrinford fossero sotto controllo e lui, sorvegliato. Ancora però non è sufficiente e te lo sei detto questa mattina, dopo che Anthea ti ha suggerito che sarebbe stato il caso di avvisare John della grave situazione.  
Per questo motivo ora il dottore si trova lì, nel tuo ufficio e siede impazientemente ad una poltrona, quella di fronte al caminetto. Ha provato più volte a chiederti che succede e come mai sia stato prelevato dal suo studio medico e portato fin lì, ma non hai mai risposto. Non è maleducazione, la tua, gli hai già spiegato che esporrai l’intera situazione a tempo debito, lui però in tutta risposta è diventato odiosamente irrequieto. Il che ha accentuato quel tuo mal di testa, e ha aumentato in maniera esponenziale il fastidio nei confronti di tutto ciò che ti circonda.  
«Si può sapere che accidenti stiamo aspettando? Io avrei da fare.»  
«Pazienti, dottore, pazienti» borbotti, evidentemente irritato dall’interruzione, ma palesando noia nel tono di voce. Gli rispondi senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle carte che hai sparpagliate sulla scrivania ed accennando ad uno sbuffo leggero. Il tuo mascheramento quindi funziona ancora, e te ne compiaci appena prima di renderti conto che devi assicurarti che non ti interrompa un’altra volta. Sarebbe inconcepibile venire distratto per cinque volte di fila e nel solo arco di dieci minuti.  
«Non me lo faccia ripetere un’altra volta» sibili, passando i fogli da una mano all’altra «le chiedo di godersi la sua tazza di tè e di non pormi questa domanda di nuovo. Come potrebbe dedurre facilmente dal mio silenzio riguardo l’argomento di cui dobbiamo discutere, stiamo aspettando un’altra persona e dato che detesto dovermi ripetere, le chiedo di pazientare. Le assicuro che questo ritardo mi innervosisce profondamente.»  
«Oh, ma certo e se innervosisce, Mr: convochiamo John Watson tanto lui non ha una vita, allora sì che è grave.» Cielo, è insopportabile! Ma come accidenti ci riesce Sherlock a farlo stare zitto, a farlo tacere per più di una trentina di secondi? Posi la penna che hai tra le dita, massaggiandoti quindi la radice del naso e quasi senza accorgertene ti ritrovi a sospirare di frustrazione, mentre inizi a rivalutare la tolleranza di tuo fratello che, al momento, stai addirittura santificando. Perché accidenti le altre persone non sono come te? In un mondo popolato di soli Mycroft Holmes si vivrebbe meglio, tu di certo non verresti seccato di continuo per delle stupidaggini. E pensare che sei anche diventato più accomodante rispetto al passato e dipenderà della mezza età, o piuttosto dalla relazione sentimentale che hai con Gregory, ma di recente ti sei impratichito parecchio. Sei molto abile a sopportare il rumore che fanno, tanto che riesci quasi ad ascoltare ciò che dicono senza dover a tutti i costi trattenere uno sbadiglio annoiato. John, però, è di gran lunga più odioso di chiunque altro tu abbia mai incontrato in vita tua. In Lestrade, ad esempio, quando è arrabbiato e ti dà contro per delle sciocchezze, riesci sempre a notare una dolcezza di fondo, una pazienza nel modo rivolgersi a te che il dottore non possiede affatto. Lui è soltanto irritante. Pertanto ti levi gli occhiali e li posi sul tavolo, dopodiché ti massaggi le tempie con gesti ripetuti e vigorosi. Hai già un principio di mal di testa, inoltre l’aver aumentato la sicurezza a Baker Street non ha completamente alleviato la tua preoccupazione. Ti è rimasta come un’ansia di fondo, una sorta di male di vivere appena accennato che ti attanaglia lo stomaco e ti impedisce di concentrati, di essere totalmente sereno. È da ieri che non mangi e che non fai che bere tazze di tè e cognac, e che fatichi a dormire, e che ti massaggi le tempie nella speranza che finalmente l’emicrania ti passi. Per un istante sei quasi mosso dal desiderio di rispondergli malamente e mandarlo al diavolo, però ti ritrovi conscio del fatto che non hai intenzione di arrabbiarti con John, non ne avresti nemmeno la forza. Il problema, è che lui ti è necessario essendo la persona più vicina a Sherlock sarà essenziale nella sua protezione. Quindi sarai costretto a sopportare e proprio quando stai rinunciando ad insistere, senti bussare alla porta e appena prima che il dottore riprenda a gridarti contro.  
«Avanti» mormori, alzandoti dalla comoda sedia che ti ospita ed aggirando la scrivania, così da poter finalmente cominciare quella riunione improvvisata.  
«Greg!» esclama il dottore, con sorpresa. Il Detective Ispettore, il tuo Detective Ispettore ti correggi, vi raggiunge con brevi falcate borbottando le solite scuse al suo immondo ritardo. «Sei stato convocato anche tu?» chiede il banale John, rimarcando l’ovvio.  
«Già» mormora Lestrade, guardandoti adesso con fare preoccupato. Non vi sentite da due giorni e nonostante Anthea lo abbia tenuto aggiornato circa i tuoi spostamenti, dev’essere stato in ansia per te. Il che è ridicolo, visto che è abituato al fatto che fai un lavoro che spesso ti porta via anche un’intera settimana. Tuttavia non ti viene per niente da ridere, anzi, sei stupito perché ciò che ti sorprende è il suo essere infinitamente empatico. Non hai idea di come sia possibile che percepisca il tuo disagio, il tuo pessimo umore, eppure è così e lo sguardo che adesso sta posando su di te, è più che comprensivo. Ha un modo di guardarti bellissimo, ti fa sentire stranamente al caldo e senza nemmeno renderti conto ti ci aggrappi, a quegli occhi espressivi. Stupido. Avresti potuto farlo venire prima, ora ti maledici per non averlo fatto e per aver pensato di riuscire ad uscirne da solo. No, non sei stupido, sei soltanto poco abituato: non hai mai saputo cosa significhi essere in due e poter chiedere aiuto a qualcun altro. Sei sempre tu a comandare, sempre tu a dover proteggere e per una volta, per una singola volta, avresti potuto lasciarti andare e dividere un po’ del tuo peso. Ma forse non è tardi nemmeno per questo, perché la dolcezza che dipinge gli occhi di Gregory, è ora più evidente e ora più celata. Come se tentasse di non palesarsi troppo di fronte a John. Ah, il buon pudore inglese!  
«Che succede?» ti domanda, con enfasi. «Dove sei stato negli ultimi giorni, My?» In tutta risposta, sospiri, accentuando il movimento delle spalle con sherlockiana enfasi. Aspettavi il momento di poter raccontare ciò che sta accadendo, tuttavia adesso che sei al dunque e che gli sguardi di entrambi si posano su di te sempre più impazienti, è come se ti mancasse il coraggio di iniziare un discorso sensato. Come fare per raccontargli di Sherrinford? Riuscirai a spiegargli che è tutta tua la colpa? Annuisci, più a te stesso che a loro ed afferri l’imponente fascicolo dal quale estrai una fotografia. Hai già il braccio teso, eppure indugi un istante, uno solo. Per tutta la notte hai evitato di guardare l’immagine in cui Sherry è sorridente, e l’hai fatto perché eri sicuro che non ne avresti sopportato la visione. Avevi ragione, perché quando noti quella barba lunga volutamente non curata e gli occhi azzurri, freddi come il ghiaccio, hai un sussulto e tremi appena, tanto che addirittura John nota un cambiamento nel tuo modo di fare. Subito corri ai ripari e indossi di nuovo la tua solita maschera di indifferenza, ma è troppo tardi e loro hanno già visto tutto. Inoltre… sai che potrebbe scivolarti via ed infrangersi in mille pezzi in ogni momento e se vedessero la tua vergogna, il tuo dolore, forse ti disprezzerebbero più di quanto già non facciano. No, Gregory non ti disprezza, però il discorso per lui è più articolato e complesso: la verità è che non vuoi che abbia pena di te. Non deve accadere. Quindi trattieni i tremiti più che puoi e depositi l’immagine tra le mani ferme di John Watson, il quale adesso la fissa con curiosità ed un leggero fastidio.  
«Tre giorni fa, l’uomo ritratto in quella foto era un detenuto di un carcere nel sud della Virginia, Stati Uniti. Ha scontato tredici anni, nonostante al processo lo avessero condannato all’ergastolo.»  
«Cos’aveva fatto?» domanda Greg, guardando insistentemente il ritratto.  
«Ha commesso un delitto, preda di quello che i periti stabilirono come un moto di rabbia e quindi non premeditato. Tredici anni di carcere per un omicidio, relativamente poco per gli standard di legge americani che prevedono, come certamente saprete, persino la pena di morte in taluni stati, tra cui anche il Virginia.»  
«Volete che se ne occupi Sherlock, è così?» interviene John, furibondo. «È per questo che sono qui. Perché accidenti vi ostinate a chiamare me e non avete il coraggio di andare direttamente da lui? Perché? Credete che io possa costringerlo ad accettare un caso di cui non gli importa?»  
«No, dottore» sospiri, massaggiandoti di nuovo le tempie prima di allontanarti verso la finestra, dando loro le spalle. Non vuoi che ti vedano in faccia, preferisci di gran lunga concederti il lusso di ammirare quel pezzetto di Londra che si intravede un poco dal Diogenes club. È così bella e rassicurante, vorresti indugiare di più in quella, per te, atipica contemplazione, ma sai di non poterti permettere svaghi del genere. Gregory e il dottore sono dietro di te, puoi sentire i loro sguardi cercare di capirti, di afferrare l’identità di quell’uomo nella fotografia e di comprendere il perché tu li abbia fatti venire. Loro, come è giusto, tentano di afferrare le ragioni dietro il tuo strano atteggiamento e se per John in questo momento sei quasi assurdo, per Gregory il tuo comportamento è indice di preoccupazione. E la sua ansia aumenta, mano a mano che cresce la tua.  
«Non si tratta di un caso, dottore, il motivo per cui vi ho fatti venire entrambi è perché dovete sapere, dovete aiutarmi in questa situazione che…» Ti interrompi e non che tu non sappia scegliere il termine più giusto da utilizzare, è che non sai che cosa dire loro. Desideri un aiuto, ma non sai il motivo. Perché li hai convocati qui? Perché proteggano Sherlock? O per sopperire alle tue mancanze? Nulla potrà mai colmare la tua vergogna; Gregory e John non riusciranno a placare il dolore per la perdita di un fratello, né per l’indifferenza di un altro.  
«Potrei non saper gestire questa situazione» confessi, infine, conscio del fatto che ciò che hai detto non ti assolve. La colpa di questa situazione è esclusivamente tua, tredici anni fa non hai voluto muovere un dito e se lo avessi fatto magari l’ossessione di Sherrinford non sarebbe peggiorata tanto drasticamente. Forse, perché poterlo affermare con certezza è assolutamente impossibile. Hai visto fino a che punto arriva la sua fissazione, e in quella cella eri certo di aver colto ogni più piccolo dettaglio della sua follia, eppure pensandoci hai capito che non c’è modo di appurare con sicurezza quanto questa sia profonda. Il fatto è che l’idea che Sherrinford possa fare del male a Sherlock non è una certezza, è solo un sentore, una tua paranoia e non sei abituato a pensare in maniera irrazionale ed illogica. È questo, probabilmente, a sconvolgerti. La paura è un sentimento potente e ti rende istintivo e violento, tanto che hai addirittura pensato di somigliare a Sherry, in un modo contorto e tutto tuo.  
«Quale situazione?» chiede Lestrade, deglutendo rumorosamente, e spezzando il fruire dei tuoi timori. È giunto il momento di spiegare loro che cosa sta succedendo, quindi ti metti ritto cercando un contegno che non hai e una freddezza che non ti appartiene. Dopo, ti schiarisci la voce e inizi a raccontare.  
«Un anno e mezzo fa il direttore di un carcere del sud della Virginia si rese conto che alcuni detenuti, considerati non pericolosi e tendenzialmente inoffensivi, si comportavano in maniera atipica. Spesso come protagonisti di episodi di violenza verso gli altri e, successivamente, anche verso loro stessi. Autolesionismo, spiegandolo in una parola. Ad essere strano era il fatto che non si trattava soggetti con una simile indole. E visto che il fenomeno si stava diffondendo tra diversi prigionieri, arrestati e condannati per differenti tipologie di reato, il direttore decise che non si poteva trattare di eventi isolati. Doveva esistere una matrice comune e lui si premurò di trovarla. Una prima indagine superficiale rivelò che si trattava di detenuti che avevano la tendenza ad isolarsi, a non aderire ad alcun sottogruppo, il che sarebbe naturale in un carcere. Contemporaneamente a questi fatti, anche alcune guardie avevano iniziato ad assumere atteggiamenti impropri. Seppur in un primo momento quel direttore non si fosse reso conto di nulla, iniziarono a correre delle voci, chiacchiere di corridoio perlopiù. Pettegolezzi, direte voi e concordo nel dire che non si dovrebbe dare adito a cose del genere, tuttavia queste erano decisamente insolite anche per delle banali chiacchiere. Troppo strane per non attirare l’attenzione di un individuo intellettualmente nella media come Gene Mallory, un semplice direttore di un carcere nel sud della Virginia, ma molto più furbo di quanto non ci si aspetterebbe. Ciò che venne a sapere nelle settimane successive vi assicuro che scuote me per primo, in un modo che mai mi è capitato. Ma giunti a questo punto vorrete sapere i fatti: alcuni secondini si erano lasciati manipolare, così come quei detenuti socialmente isolati. Erano stati corrotti ed avevano compiuto dei favori particolari all’uomo ritratto in quella fotografia. Un uomo che si era fatto ridurre la pena chissà in quale maniera e che era riuscito a convincere dei prigionieri a farsi del male. Tutto per puro divertimento, come svago intellettuale, un’evasione per il cervello; le dice qualcosa, dottor Watson?» domandi, con fare lievemente provocatorio, in un'insinuazione che però nessuno pare cogliere. «Quell’uomo aveva chiesto dei favori a delle guardie federali e aveva ottenuto cose, che io mai mi sarei immaginato.»  
«Di che si trattava?»  
«Fotografie, dottore, fotografie» annuisci, con fare grave. «Scoperto il raggiro, il detenuto venne trasferito in un’altra ala del carcere e messo in isolamento, i secondini coinvolti vennero puniti e trasferiti altrove, inoltre il direttore volle assicurarsi che nessuno dei suoi avesse a che fare con quell’uomo per due volte di seguito. A questo punto la situazione potrebbe sembrare risolta: il prigioniero non era più in grado di fare del male a qualcuno, ma il direttore Mallory era un uomo curioso e volle vedere di persona la cella di quel detenuto. Erano a centinaia, le fotografie che aveva collezionato in anni di prigionia erano migliaia e si trovavano ovunque, appese ai muri, sparse sul pavimento... E tutte quante ritraevano una sola persona: Sherlock Holmes.» La tua voce riecheggia appena, in quella piccola stanza del Diogenes club nella quale ti sei rintanato per due giorni, escludendo il tuo dolore e il mondo intero e chiudendoli fuori dalla porta. Un dolore che ora è vivo e pulsante più che mai. Se chiudi gli occhi rivedi quelle foto appese alle pareti, li riapri e vedi la medesima cosa. Non c’è modo di scacciare il terrore, non hai scampo, non esiste maniera di fermare quel tremito alle mani, di riprendere a respirare.  
«Gesù Cristo!» sbotta Lestrade. «Questo significa che Sherlock è in pericolo» prosegue e sei quasi certo che ora correrà da te ad abbracciarti, tuttavia ciò non accade il che ti fa pensare che non sia una deduzione, quanto piuttosto un desiderio. È ciò che vorresti da lui, quello di cui hai un bisogno matto, vuoi perderti nell’abbraccio di Gregory e non uscirne mai più. Al contrario di quanto speravi, lui non ha nessuna intenzione di assecondarti e anzi, ora ti dà contro in un modo che fa quasi male.  
«E non mi hai detto niente!» grida «da quanto tempo lo sai?» La sua voce è dura, ma non è rabbia quella che percepisci, è solo spaventato. Incredibile che tu sia diventato così empatico o forse non lo sei e quello terrorizzato sei soltanto tu. Sei così confuso… D’accordo: devi razionalizzare. Tu hai avuto modo di renderti conto di quello che stava accadendo, ma sia John che Lestrade sono sconvolti dal peso di questa rivelazione. Una rivelazione incompleta, ti suggerisce la vocina petulante di Sherlock che dal tuo archivio mentale ti ricorda che non hai confessato ancora tutto. C’è un macroscopico dettaglio che non hai fornito loro e che ti si è fermato in gola, come un nodo. Fatichi persino a deglutire e non sai nemmeno il perché di questo disagio, anzi, lo sai però non lo vuoi ammettere. Sei solo certo del fatto che vorresti solamente essere lasciato in pace, ma sadicamente è proprio il tuo DI ad insistere e, ancora, ti domanda se sei conscio del fatto che Sherlock stia rischiando la vita.  
«Mi hai sentito, Mycroft?» grida, mentre John al suo fianco ti fissa con fare incredulo. «Tuo fratello è in pericolo e tu te ne stai qui a guardare fuori dalla finestra, facciamo qualcosa!»  
«Non ti arrabbiare, Greg» interviene un profetico e stranamente calmo John «sono certo che Sherlock abbia tutto attorno a sé l’occhio vigile dei servizi segreti inglesi e che non sia mai veramente solo. Ho ragione? Vero, Mycroft, che ho ragione?» La voce del dottore è adesso carica di ansia, la medesima di Greg, la stessa che hai tu e che ti domina. Ansia che hai la presunzione di poter controllare, ma che già ha preso possesso del tue facoltà mentali e delle tue azioni. Hai le mani strette a pugno e il corpo contratto, la schiena rigida e il sorriso deformato in un ghigno che potresti considerare al pari di una caricatura. È questa forse la descrizione che più calza di te in questo momento, sei la caricatura di te stesso e basterebbe una sola parola per farti cadere. Un’altra pronunciata dal tuo Gregory Lestrade che, con ansia e rabbia, ti domanda se tu ti stia degnando di ascoltarlo. È all’ennesimo: «Mycroft» gridato, che perdi il controllo.  
«Mycroft!» esclama, e tu esplodi.

Succede in un modo atipico per quanto ti riguarda. Tu che mai nella vita sei stato violento con qualcuno, che hai vissuto da uomo pigro e che ti era sufficiente far andare la mente, piuttosto che il corpo per sentirti completo. Sei sempre stato indolente, Mycroft, sempre. Annoiato e svogliato perché era tutto così lento, così mortalmente noioso che nulla valeva la tua attenzione per davvero. Non fino a che è arrivato il piccolo Sherlock comunque. Il tuo è stato un cedimento lento, hai iniziato deconcentrandoti durante lo studio e hai proseguito con il non riuscire a star seduto sulla sedia quando lo sentivi piangere dall’altra stanza. Poi è arrivato tutto il resto, Redbeard e il senso di colpa*. L’adolescenza e la droga, la paura che si autodistruggesse. La vergogna che hai sempre provato verso te stesso per non esser mai riuscito a fargli vedere che non era solo, che c’eri anche tu, che di geni annoiati eravate in due. Non sei mai stato capace di insegnargli a come educare la mente, come tenere a bada i sentimenti e le emozioni, come non farsi coinvolgere. Una lezione quest’ultima che nemmeno tu hai imparato, buffo che tu lo abbia scoperto alle soglie della mezza età. Sì, Mycroft, hai vissuto tutta la tua esistenza a chiederti che cosa potessi fare per sedare il tuo istinto di protezione, quale fosse la chiave per mettere a tacere il senso di colpa. Lei, la chiave, non l’hai mai trovata e ora ti ritrovi lì, a perdere il controllo e a gridare come mai hai gridato. Conscio del fatto che, seppur innamorato di Gregory, per lui non perderesti la testa come stai facendo adesso per tuo fratello. Anzi, lo faresti certamente, è solo che non te ne rendi conto perché di quel vostro rapporto ancora sei insicuro, ancora non ne vedi la profondità. Sei certo che esclusivamente per Sherlock ti comporteresti così. Perciò esplodi e lo fai con un grido, un urlo che si espande nella piccola stanza calda del fuoco del camino e satura di due giorni della tua presenza.  
«Certo che lo so» sbraiti, con tutto il fiato che hai in corpo sbattendo anche un pugno sulla scrivania, con una violenza che nessuno si aspetterebbe da te, dall’indolente e pacifico Mr Holmes. Di sicuro non se lo aspetterebbero coloro che ti definiscono di ghiaccio. Oh, quanto si sbagliano!  
«Lo so perché è mio fratello» gridi, di nuovo e al loro sguardo stupito, sconvolto e spaventato (spaventato da te) ricordi che ancora non sanno, che una parte di questa storia è a loro oscura. Perché Greg e John sono solo due persone dall’intelligenza decente, non sono due Holmes e di dedurre chi fosse l’uomo della foto non ne sono stati in grado.  
«Lui è Sherry» gridi, ancora, con forza e brutalità. Il tuo volto è una maschera di rabbia ed ira, tutta quella che hai represso e che ora fuoriesce al pari dell’esplosione di un vulcano. La tua voce è irriconoscibile tanto che persino tua madre stenterebbe a capire che sei tu quello che ora sta urlando. In effetti, a pensarci, è la prima volta che mostri un sentimento estremo come questo. È un’emozione di sicuro negativa, non buona e che fa male, ma non ha mai espresso un concetto con così tanta forza, il che non rende del tutto negativa la tua sfuriata. Tuttavia e proprio mentre stai per dirti che ti senti più libero, capisci che qualcosa non sta andando per il verso giusto. Un dolore al petto ti mozza il fiato e ti ritrovi con la testa che vortica pericolosamente, in breve ti accasci sulla sedia della scrivania rimasta miracolosamente in piedi, senza più forza in corpo. Sei stanco, sfinito e ora preferiresti dormire. Deduci in un lampo quale sia il problema, il tuo fisico sembra stia cominciando a patire il digiuno e le notti insonni. Non sei più un ragazzino, ti ricorda lo Sherlock rintanato in un angolo del tuo archivio mentale e che ti sorride con fare beffardo e provocatorio. Ti lasci cadere su te stesso, rannicchiandoti ed affondando la testa tra le mani che ora ti coprono il volto. Se prima non riuscivi quasi ad esprimerti per via della paura di venir compatito, adesso sei pietrificato perché li senti perfettamente, quegli sguardi carichi di pietà sondarti da capo a piedi. Hai perso il controllo e ora loro ti giudicano e non serve che parlino perché tu colga i loro pensieri, ti ritengono un debole e un fallito. E hanno ragione perché sai di esserlo, lo hai sempre saputo e adesso ne hai persino le prove: hai alimentato l’ossessione di un fratello verso l’altro e non sei stato in grado di proteggere nessuno dei due. Salvare il salvabile è quanto ti suggerisce la tua coscienza sporca in questo momento, ma cosa penserebbe Sherlock se sapesse cos’hai fatto a Sherrinford e che ora lui rischia la vita per causa tua, per una tua mancanza? No, non devi in nessun modo farglielo sapere. Vigliacco, dice il tuo Sherly immaginario. Vigliacco, ti ripeti. Eppure non cambi idea perché lui dovrà sempre rimanere all’oscuro della follia di Sherrinford e della tua sconsideratezza, della tua colpa. Non sarai mai in grado di ammetterla, di confessargliela e nemmeno a Gregory o a John che ora ti fissano e, sei sicuro, ti stanno colpevolizzando. Ma forse, forse hanno ragione a pensare male di te. D’altra parte ciò che credono, è l’opinione esatta che hai di te stesso. Il tuo maggior difetto è finalmente uscito allo scoperto, dunque. All’alba dei cinquant’anni, ma meglio tardi che mai diceva sempre tua nonna riferendosi ovviamente a tutt’altro. Hai creduto di non avere difetti, di essere perfetto e ti sei elevato ad un Dio onnipotente, questa è la verità. Ma tu non sei immortale e nemmeno perfetto, perché non l’hai cercata la perfezione, hai presupposto di averla e ciò ti rende colpevole e sciocco. Eppure ne eri così sicuro... da giovane eri il più sveglio, quello più intelligente ed incredibilmente abile nel raggirare le persone. Hai avuto la presunzione dei geni, hai creduto che visto che sei in grado di far fare agli altri ciò che desideri, allora sei una sorta di divinità. E ora che il tuo Olimpo è crollato, ti sei reso conto che crogiolarti in una finta immortalità non è servito a niente se non a far cadere chi ti stava vicino uno ad uno. Prima Sherrinford, che ha vissuto tutta una vita tentando di impressionarti, e mai riuscendoci. E poi Sherlock, che adesso è divenuto soggetto principale dei pensieri di un folle e che rischia la vita. Tutto a causa tua e della tua indole a crederti il migliore. Probabilmente se durante la loro infanzia non avessi preferito uno a discapito dell’altro, non sareste in questa situazione. No, non hai mai scelto quale fratello amare, volevi bene a tutti e due (come sosteneva tua madre usando queste stesse parole, che tu non però hai mai capito). Amavi entrambi, anche se a tuo modo. Un giorno però, ti sei reso conto che Sherlock sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno di te. Sherrinford era forte, credevi. Sherrinford non ti cercava mai e se la cavava sempre da solo, ti dicevi. Sherrinford non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno della tua protezione, eri sicuro. Beh, non era vero. Perché quello che guardava te e Sherlock giocare a scacchi e ridere uno dell’altro, era solo un bambino bisognoso d’affetto, e tu l’hai ignorato creando un mostro. E in un frangente di lucidità ti domandi se sarai mai in grado di riportarlo sulla retta via, se riuscirai a risanarlo.  
«Sherrinford Holmes» sussurri, lasciandoti andare contro lo schienale mentre chiudi gli occhi. «L’uomo nella foto è nostro fratello.» Ora non hai neanche più il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo, hai paura di quello che potresti trovare sui loro volti, temi di scorgere di nuovo quel lampo negli occhi di Gregory. Se avesse schifo di te, se ti disprezzasse tu non riusciresti a sopportarlo, non in questo momento.  
«Mi dispiace» prosegui e sei sincero, anche se conscio che non otterrai mai il loro perdono. Anche se forse, insistendo… no, Mycroft Holmes non prega mai nessuno. E prima che tu possa aggiungere altro o perderti di nuovo in astrusi ragionamenti, qualcosa ti distrae. Sono le dita fredde della mano di John che, premute sul tuo polso, ti auscultano il battito. È il dottore ad oltrepassare il muro fatto di rabbia e dolore che ti sei eretto attorno. Forse Gregory è troppo sconvolto per farlo, ma John Watson è un soldato e ha il sangue freddo, è un medico che vuole soltanto assicurarsi che tu stia bene. Ti eri illuso, per un attimo, che il tuo DI ti avesse assolto. E invece non potrai mai pretendere una cosa del genere! Ora che se ne vadano e ti lascino in pace, vuoi essere lasciato da solo. Stai per fargli sapere che ti senti bene e che è stato soltanto un capogiro dovuto al digiuno, ma John ti zittisce con sguardo severo, come se stesse osando ordinarti qualcosa. Sherlock sosterrebbe che è tipico da parte sua, l’infischiarsene di chi gli sta di fronte e rispondere a tono. Perché se serve a curare, a fare del bene, John Watson non guarderebbe in faccia nemmeno alla Regina. Terribilmente buono, lo ammetti. Drasticamente ostinato, ti rendi conto appena noti che sta monitorando per davvero i tuoi battiti cardiaci e che non intende lasciarti in pace. Una spina nel fianco per chi, geniale come lo sei tu, sa perfettamente di essere sano. Eppure, John è anche dolce e comprensivo, in una maniera che ti confonde e che stona, visto che quando qualcuno ha a che vedere con te, non è mai dolce e comprensivo. Eccetto Gregory. Lui è così tante cose, da perderci la testa a considerarle tutte quante.  
Sollevi timidamente lo sguardo su John e in un barlume di lucidità, inizi a capire tuo fratello e il suo attaccamento. Subito però passa ed in breve torni annoiato più di prima. Pensi che finalmente lo strazio sia finito, quando (sconvolgendoti completamente) Gregory si china al tuo fianco e dopo averti appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio, sfregando con insistenza, ti porge una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
«Hai avuto un giramento di testa, giusto?» ti chiede John, e tu annuisci, ancora troppo sconvolto per poter utilizzare delle parole. C’è qualcosa nel loro modo di fare che sfugge alla tua comprensione; come mai non se ne sono ancora andati e non ti hanno lasciato lì da solo? Lo meriteresti! E perché Gregory, che fino a pochi istanti fa urlava, accusandoti di aver lasciato tuo fratello da solo, adesso se ne sta in silenzio e ti accarezza con fare docile? Dov’è finito l’iracondo dottore che ti ha prosciugato la pazienza fino alla più piccola stilla?  
«Da quante ore non mangi?» insiste Watson, testardo e ben deciso a non lasciarti in pace. «E bada che non serve mentire, sono abituato con Sherlock e riconosco tutti i sintomi dello stress da digiuno. Mycroft Holmes, da quante ore non mangi?» tuona, infine.  
«Quarantotto o forse trentasei, non ricordo con precisione.»  
«Cristo, My, vuoi stare male sul serio?» sbotta invece Greg, mentre tu continui a bere. È una sensazione strana, come se l’acqua ti schiarisse le idee. Quasi riuscisse a diradare la confusione e il battito accelerato che, ora, è molto più calmo e regolare. Che sfogarsi serva a qualcosa? Che aprirsi con gli altri, possa davvero aiutare a stare meglio? Che strani questi sentimenti, pensi prima che John ti interrompa ancora, spezzando per la milionesima volta i tuoi pensieri. Adesso però non ti dà fastidio, il che è proprio strano.  
«Lo amo quanto lo ami tu e non voglio che gli accada nulla esattamente come lo vuoi tu» dice John, sorprendendoti.  
«Io non…»  
«E non osare provare a sostenere il contrario, non prenderci in giro perché tutti noi sappiamo quanto tieni a Sherlock. E questa situazione è assurda a dir poco. Lui però non è solo, non lo è mai stato e poi spesso ti dimentichi che è intelligente e che non permetterebbe a Sherrinford di fargli del male, sempre se è questo che vuole. Tu ne sei assolutamente certo?»  
«Ovviamente no, se avessi le prove rinchiuderei mio fratello in un bunker e lì ce lo terrei, ma occorre un motivo per imprigionare qualcuno e anche per il governo inglese. Le mie sono solo supposizioni, ma per quanto io le ritenga fondate visto quel che ho trovato in quella cella, non posso fare nulla di nulla.»  
«Penso che tu debba parlare con lui» interviene Greg, lasciandosi cadere a terra, al tuo fianco. Ancora non ha lasciato la presa che ha sul tuo ginocchio, noti e il pensiero ti strappa un sorriso. Ti scalda il cuore, rasserenandoti in una maniera strana. Isolarti e rinchiuderti in quella camera non è servito a niente, perché è sufficiente una carezza di Gregory per riportarti alla calma assoluta, per far sì che i tuoi pensieri si distendano, districandosi da quel groviglio di paura che era fino adesso la tua mente. E la sua mano resta lì e più ti tocca, più di senti meglio.  
«Credo sia una buona idea» conferma John, annuendo. «In ogni caso quello che hai avuto non è stato niente di preoccupante, ma non digiunare mai più e confido nel tuo buon senso e nel fatto che almeno tu lo abbia ereditato dai vostri genitori. Mangia subito qualcosa, tanto per cominciare. Niente teina o caffeina, né sostanze eccitanti fino a che non sarai più sereno, e niente alcolici» ordina, additando un bicchiere vuoto e una bottiglia di Cognac, sistemata su un mobiletto alle vostre spalle. «Magari un toast al formaggio o un’insalata e soprattutto dormi, perché quelle occhiaie mi dicono che non lo fai da altrettanto tempo. Posso stare sereno e dire a Sherlock che suo fratello non ha rischiato l’infarto per una situazione soltanto potenzialmente pericolosa?»  
«Sì» annuisci, con fare esausto e ancora distratto dalle carezze del tuo DI.  
«Non ti preoccupare, John, ci penso io a Mycroft e grazie per essere intervenuto.»  
«Se dovesse ricapitare, chiamami subito o andate in ospedale. E per quanto riguarda Sherlock, invece, starò sempre al suo fianco e non lo mollerò un minuto. Anzi, vado a casa immediatamente e gli dirò tutto quanto.»  
«No!» esclami, balzando in piedi. Lestrade ora ti fissa stupito e ti viene da ridere perché sai che ti sta dando dell’idiota, tu però hai le tue buone ragioni.  
«Sherlock non dovrà sapere niente di Sherrinford» prosegui, con tono più calmo e mostrando loro che hai ripreso il controllo di te. «Me lo prometta, John.» Sei quasi certo che stia per ribattere e per dirti le ragioni per cui tuo fratello ha diritto di sapere e tutte quelle cose che già sai, ma che non hai intenzione di ascoltare da nessuno: a fatica sei riuscito a sedare la voce nella tua testa che ti diceva che sei solo un vigliacco. Probabilmente è vero, sei solo un codardo, ma ora ti stai convincendo del fatto che meno cose sappia e meglio è.  
«Sherlock sarebbe capace di andare a cercarlo soltanto per il gusto di provocarlo» gli spieghi «e un confronto fra di loro è l’ultima cosa che desidero. Parlerò con Sherrinford e quando le sue intenzioni mi saranno chiare deciderò il da farsi, per il momento il solo ad essere sorvegliato è Sherlock, ma abbiamo l’indirizzo di un appartamento dove Sherrinford si è trasferito da qualche giorno.»  
«Se proprio devo, non glielo dirò» risponde John, arreso. Probabilmente si è reso conto che hai ragione.  
«Grazie, dottore e mi voglio scusare per la reazione che ho avuto, le assicuro non sono una persona che tende a fare drammi, anzi non è assolutamente da me.»  
«Non è necessario giustificarsi, Mycroft, è stata una reazione umana e per quel che so, voi Holmes tendete a dimenticarvi di esserlo.»

L’ultima frase che John Watson ha pronunciato, appena prima di andarsene, ancora ti riecheggia in testa. E se avesse ragione? Se fossi soltanto un essere umano? In quei momenti di follia dati dalla paura, hai appurato di non essere Dio e gli sbagli che stai collezionando ne sono la prova più lampante. Ma sei un umano, Mycroft, hai fatto ciò che ritenevi più giusto; Sherrinford era un assassino e doveva pagare per i suoi sbagli. Probabilmente se commettesse lo stesso delitto oggi, ti comporteresti nella stessa identica maniera. Non lo assolveresti come hai fatto con Sherlock e la ragione per cui entrambi hanno commesso il loro delitto, ne è il solo ed unico motivo. Sherrinford è un folle che ha ucciso per il gusto di farlo, Sherlock è un assassino che ha fatto ogni cosa in suo potere pur di proteggere le persone a cui teneva e che ha ammazzato Magnussen a sangue freddo, perché non aveva altro modo di uscirne. In apparenza non c’è differenza tra un omicidio ed un altro, ma in questo caso la differenza è enorme e non puoi ignorarla. Ciò che hanno fatto, fa di loro due colpevoli, ma per una volta la ragione dietro cui si basa un gesto compiuto, è ciò che cambia tutto. Non hai mai giudicato le persone per le loro idee, sono gli atti che commettono ad avere una valenza, dei motivi non ti è mai importato niente. Eppure questo caso è differente e non solo perché ti tocca da vicino, ma perché ti ha spinto a fare dei ragionamenti ai quali non hai mai badato prima. Sherrinford ha ucciso per il gusto di farlo, Sherlock lo ha fatto per amore, il che non lo assolve ma per te è un dettaglio fondamentale. Perché forse, magari, probabilmente, tu avresti fatto anche di peggio. Uccideresti per Sherlock? Per Gregory? Sì, è la risposta che ti dai. E mentre ti alzi e cammini verso la finestra che dà su quella Londra pomeridiana e piovosa, ti rendi conto che il momento che più temevi è infine arrivato. Devi affrontare Sherrinford di persona. Hai ancora paura per entrambi, certo, ma le probabilità che Sherry non sia redento e che voglia fare del male a Sherly sono ancora molto elevate. Troppo elevate perché tu non ti decida ad agire di persona. Affondi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni mentre senti due braccia forti cingerti da dietro, è Gregory che ti chiede come ti senti seppur senza parlare e che appoggia la testa sulla tua spalla. Non dice niente, lui sa. Aspetta che tu ti apra e che ti decida a parlare con maggiore calma, senza gridare e soltanto aprendoti completamente. Sarai in grado di farlo? Di parlare chiaramente, mostrandogli le tue vergogne? Ne sarai capace sul serio? È l’ultimo pensiero coerente che fai, questo, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarti cadere. Ma a fare la differenza c’è un dettaglio che cambia tutto, qualcosa che rende diverso questo momento da ogni altro che hai vissuto. Stai cadendo, certo, ma ora c’è Greg a prenderti.

 

 

_Fine_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si riferisce alla prima storia di questa raccolta: ‘Blackbeard, King of pirate’ dove Mycroft mostra del senso di colpa nei confronti di Sherlock.


	7. My brother is a murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuo fratello è un assassino. E non ti importa se il delitto per il quale lo condanni, non sia mai stato materialmente commesso, a te sono sufficienti le intenzioni. E Sherrinford voleva uccidere Sherlock. Basta questo a fare di lui un nemico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes; Original Female Character; Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Contiene citazioni Mystrade.  
> \- La parte finale è in forma di text!fic. Si tratta di un post di tutto quello che ho raccontato fino ad ora ovvero Sherrinford ha già tentato di uccidere Sherlock.  
> \- La prima parte è composta esclusivamente da un breve dialogo, che non ho mai retto esternamente. L’ho lasciato così. Perché volevo che fosse interpretativo. Immaginatevi, da parte di Mycroft, il tono che preferite. Non ho voluto, lì in quel momento, imporre una mia visione del personaggio. Però è chiaro che tra una battuta e l’altra ci sono delle pause e la voce andrebbe intonata nel giusto modo.

**_My brother is a murderer_ **

 

 

«Non so davvero cosa faccio qui.»  
«Lei è venuto da me, Mr Holmes, mi dica il motivo.»  
«Deve esserci un motivo dietro una richiesta del genere?»  
«Me lo dica lei. Anzi, facciamo così: in poche parole mi racconti cos’è successo durante l’ultima settimana.»  
«Poche parole?»  
«Ci provi.»  
«Dottoressa, occorrerebbe ben più dell’ora che abbiamo a disposizione per esporre a dovere i fatti che mi hanno condotto qui da lei.»  
«Mr Holmes, non prendiamoci in giro e sia onesto almeno quando è in questa stanza. Lei è un uomo di cultura ed è anche estremamente intelligente, sono certa che abbia focalizzato la radice del problema o ciò che ritiene possa esserlo. Pertanto la esprima, me la dica. In cinque parole: perché lei ha richiesto i miei servizi?»  
«Cinque… mio fratello è un assassino.»

 

 

*

   
C’è il ticchettio di un orologio ‒ sistemato sulla scrivania assieme a pile scartoffie radunate in cartellette di svariati colori, fotografie in cornici d’argento ed un bicchiere d’acqua riempito a metà che ti è stato gentilmente offerto ‒ a spezzare il silenzio. Sono piccole lancette nere che scoccano a rapida velocità su di un quadrante bianco, in quella che pare essere una sveglia dei primi del novecento. Essa scandisce i secondi uno dopo l’altro, come se il tempo stesso volesse ricordarti che non puoi sfuggire e non esiste maniera alcuna scappare e non solo da lui, ma soprattutto da quelli che sono i tuoi pensieri. Sei stranamente infastidito da tutto ciò che ti circonda ad iniziare dalla psicologa di cui tu hai richiesto l’aiuto. Per non parlare poi dell’idea, odiosa, che nemmeno le lancette di un orologio vogliano lasciarti in pace. Tutto ciò ciò ti infastidisce al punto da provocarti un principio di mal di testa che già si propaga appena dalle tempie pulsanti, ramificandosi ovunque. Tenti di sedarlo, ovviamente, ma sai che non è possibile visto che il male già si esteso ed ora ti duole persino la base del collo. Quindi ti limiti a quello che è un palliativo e ti porti una mano alla fronte massaggiandola con delicatezza, prima di deciderti finalmente a sollevare lo sguardo sulla dottoressa che, seduta dal lato opposto alla scrivania, ti scruta da dietro un paio di occhiali da lettura calati sul naso. Tiene le dita intrecciate sotto al mento e di tanto in tanto arriccia le labbra, come se stesse traendo delle conclusioni su di te che non le piacciono affatto, fatto assolutamente prevedibile. Oltre che, naturalmente, piuttosto irritante. Sai benissimo che le persone a cui piaci si contano sulle dita di una mano, compresi i tuoi genitori sui quali però preferisci non soffermarti. Non è mai stato un problema l'essere detestato, però oggi stranamente l’idea che quella donna ti stia giudicando ti dà fastidio in una maniera che è piuttosto insolita. Ti è chiaro che il mal di testa che ti fa dolore le tempie non è dato dalla stanchezza, ma dall’irritazione per la situazione in cui sei andato a cacciarti, tutte quelle emozioni incontrollate hanno avuto su di te un effetto piuttosto indesiderato. Potevi fregartene e andare avanti con la tua vita, proseguire con il tuo lavoro senza badare a niente fuorché a te stesso, potevi rinchiudere i sensi di colpa da qualche parte nella tua mente e sperare che da lì non ne uscisse più niente, potevi certo, ma non l’hai fatto. Hai deciso di affrontarli e di farlo nel modo più umano che esista, nella maniera meno da Holmes ovvero andando da una psicologa. Ed è colpa tua, il tuo trovarti lì in questo momento e lo realizzi in un frangente mentre posi lo sguardo sulla sveglia che ticchetta, impudente, scandendo i secondi con inglese precisione. È colpa tua e del tuo non riuscire mai a dire no, quando sono determinate persone a chiederti qualche cosa. Dopo quanto accaduto con Sherrinford, ti sei ritrovato con delle emozioni che non ne volevano sapere di restare sepolte ed un controllo su di esse decisamente troppo labile; tu sei Mycroft Holmes e hai un decoro da gestire, un’immagine alla quale sottostare. A stento riuscivi a lavorare, è quanto indegnamente ammetti a te stesso mentre, imperterrita, la tua mano ancora massaggia la fronte sfregandola con poca grazia. Pertanto, ora della fine, hai ceduto e hai scelto la psicologa migliore di Londra. Colei che reputavi all’altezza di un compito che chiunque altro avrebbe ritenuto impossibile, sai benissimo che se avessi scelto un idiota non avresti resistito neanche un secondo in sua compagnia e, anzi, probabilmente chiunque altro non ti avrebbe mai accettato come paziente. Lo sai perché è sempre così, con le persone, essi ti giudicano per ciò che fai vedere loro. Anche se non li puoi biasimare, se quel che mostri è gelo e freddezza; come pretendi che qualcuno riesca a scorgere ciò che c’è sotto? I pochi individui con i quali riesci a convivere per più di una manciata di secondi senza cadere nella noia, si contano su due dita e uno di questi è tuo fratello. Pertanto sì, hai scelto la più brava, la più quotata e quindi non ha nessun senso stupirsi del fatto che in pochi istanti di conversazione, è riuscita a tirar fuori la prima e crudele verità. Ciò che ti ha condotto da lei, ovvero che tuo fratello è un assassino. E tu ora sei lì a renderti conto d’aver scelto il miglior psicologo in circolazione, ma ben conscio che lei non riuscirà mai ad apprezzarti per ciò che sei. E forse non è nemmeno il suo compito. Dovreste esserne contenti, tu e la tua inappetenza emotiva, quella di cui ti vanti al pari di una preda catturata dopo una battuta di caccia. La tua fredda logica è quanto permetti agli altri di cogliere del tuo carattere, tutto ciò che lasci intravedere del tuo essere e non devi sorprenderti se anche qualcuno di esperto come la dottoressa Abbley non riesca a vedere altro. Una parte di te è convinta che già tu abbia detto tutto quanto, che in quelle cinque parole pronunciate a mezza bocca ci sia già quello che provi, quello che senti. Percepisci un discreto sollievo nell’aver detto che tuo fratello è un assassino; che altro vuole ora quella donna da te? Sei sempre stato riservato e fin dall’infanzia quando non ti aprivi neanche con i tuoi genitori. Ciò che non ritieni necessario spiegare è che il tuo apparire di ghiaccio, esiste perché è così che deve essere. Il tuo mestiere è composto di mezze frasi, piccoli ricatti, è spesso un tango delicato da ballare con violenza pur restando eleganti, è una partita a scacchi fatta di mosse e contromosse, è una guerra spietata che combatti da solo perché no, non puoi permettere che il tuo Re venga lasciato scoperto. Occorre mente libera e pugno di ferro. Specie considerando che sei Mycroft Holmes e di Re da proteggere ne hai più d'uno. [1] Quindi ti mascheri e ti nascondi: chi vuole arrivare a te deve sfogliare pagina dopo pagina, deve prestare estrema attenzione ai più piccoli dettagli e, soprattutto, deve avere pazienza. Per questo ti senti sempre così al sicuro perché le persone tendono a non vedere. Ma questa donna che ora ti fissa con fare curioso, non è un individuo come tanti. Lei è scaltra e intelligente e a stanare quelli come te non impiega poi tanta fatica. Non le piaci. Il che lo capisci da piccoli dettagli, di tanto in tanto si riscuote bruscamente da quei pensieri che ne rapiscono appena lo sguardo, e prende a scrivere una qualche parola sul taccuino in pelle che tiene alla sua sinistra. È mancina, e il pensiero ti travolge come in un lampo che ti attraversa la mente. Lo sapevi, lo hai notato alla prima occhiata quando ti ha invitato a sederti con un cenno del braccio appena percettibile, mancina, sposata, due figli sui venti, scrive molto, legge con una certa frequenza, è profondamente conservatrice e ha tre cani di piccola taglia. Niente di eccezionale, nel privato è banale e comune come tante altre persone. In effetti di lei hai analizzato tutto, così come fai ora con la sua scrittura che è svelta e spiccia. Sei infastidito perché sai perfettamente cosa pensa di te e non solo perché sei in grado di leggere al rovescio, ma perché sei sufficientemente intelligente da riuscire dedurre le altre persone. E c’è una nota leggera di rimprovero in quegli occhi dai toni verdi. Ti è chiaro che cosa voglia trasmetterti con quell’espressione seccata che ha in viso, è consapevole di star perdendo del tempo prezioso. Lei, così come te, non nutre grandi speranze per questi incontri. Sei drasticamente sincero nell’ammetterlo a te stesso, il che è esattamente ciò che hai detto a Gregory quando ti ha suggerito di andare da uno psicologo che ti aiutasse. Già, perché un fratello che tenta di ucciderne un altro non è esattamente un qualcosa che accade tutti i giorni. In questo caso, poi, la faccenda è ancora più complessa dato che te ne stai dando la colpa e che la notte fatichi a prendere sonno.

«Quale dei suoi fratelli sarebbe la vittima?»  
«Sherly» rispondi, distogliendo vigliaccamente lo sguardo da lei.  
«Sherlock Holmes non è morto» esordisce, dopo attimi di tragico silenzio durante il quale hai la sensazione che abbia studiato te, esattamente come tu hai fatto con lei.  
«No, non lo è» annuisci, accavallando le gambe con un movimento fluido ed elegante mentre ti lasci cadere all’indietro scontrandoti con lo schienale. Non è la postura di uno che si è arreso, anzi, sei sulla difensiva e per non restare ancora fermo in questa odiosa immobilità che si sta pericolosamente instaurando tra voi, contrattacchi come se la stessi mettendo alla prova. Ma non è la dottoressa Abbley ad essere sul banco dei testimoni, l’unico accusato qui non sei altri che tu. Tu che hai condannato Sherrinford per le sue intenzioni e non per i fatti, andando contro a tutto ciò in cui hai sempre creduto e soltanto perché ha osato pensare di poter toccare il tuo preziosissimo Sherly.  
«Come mai considera Sherrinford un assassino?» A questa domanda non rispondi immediatamente. Sei ancora sulla difensiva e non ti decidi a lasciarti andare. Sei stranamente controllato e molto più di quanto tu non lo sia stato negli ultimi giorni, e sai di star sbagliando nel comportarti in questo modo. Perché invece che aprire il tuo cuore e mettere un freno alla tua follia, confessandola una volta per tutte, studi la psicologa e la deduci come se si trovasse lei sotto accusa. Di fatto, la dottoressa aveva ragione quando ti ha ricordato che sei tu ad averla richiesta. Eri sicuro di aver compiuto un enorme passo in avanti nel momento in cui hai dato retta a Gregory e hai preso un appuntamento per una prima seduta, ora però già ti stai tirando indietro. E no, non pensi che visto che sei lì, tanto valga parlare. Al contrario, tutto ciò che vuoi fare è andartene.  
«Mycroft; mi premette di chiamarla così?» Nemmeno a questo rispondi, ti limiti soltanto ad annuire e lo fai in modo annoiato. Non concedi a tutti il permesso di chiamarti per nome, hai annoverato tra le poche persone la tua famiglia e la Regina Elisabetta, perciò speri che la dottoressa riesca a capire che gli stai concedendo un grande onore. Cosa che ovviamente dai per scontata e non ti soffermi a sottolineare, dovrebbe essere chiaro (almeno per te lo è).  
«Non deve pensare che io la giudicherò» prosegue lei, andando diretta al punto in una maniera che reputi quasi spietata, sfacciata. Come ha fatto a capire su quale nodo ti stavi corrucciando? E perché adesso ti fissa con nello sguardo una nota di dolcezza che prima non aveva? Ti sta forse compatendo?  
«Ho notato che sta leggendo dal mio taccuino» prosegue, stirando un sorriso lieve «sappia che il mio unico interesse è quello di aiutarla ad esprimere le sue emozioni, nient’altro. Quindi le pongo di nuovo la domanda che le ho fatto poco fa; a quale dei suoi fratelli si riferisce? Chi è l’assassino?» Trovi, non sai dove, il coraggio di spostare lo sguardo su di lei, è ora speranzosa e desiderosa che tu ti apra finalmente. È ciò che dovresti davvero fare, ti suggerisce quella vocina nella tua testa che somiglia in modo impressionante a quella di Gregory. Lui ti urla, quasi implora, di parlare. Provi a scacciarlo, in un tentativo disperato, ma non ci riesci perché imperterrito lui grida e si divincola a quelle catene che ora gli hai stretto attorno ai polsi, ficcandolo in uno scantinato buio ed angusto. Anche da lì lo senti, perché la sua voce è potente e forte, è la voce del tuo buon senso: quello che stai tentando di mettere a tacere e che più allontani, più forte urla. Chiudi gli occhi e inspiri lentamente, immagini Gregory seduto al tuo fianco che ti stringe la mano e che silente ti sostiene. L'idea ti aiuta.    
«Sherrinford» annuisci, sconfitto. Il fatto è che hanno ragione, tutti loro: la psicologa, John, Gregory… la tua coscienza. È necessario, è vitale, che tu risolva questa situazione, anche se te ne vergogni, anche se l’idea ti imbarazza lo devi fare. In ogni caso anche se lei ti giudicasse malamente a te non importerebbe nulla, non ti è mai interessato niente dell’opinione degli altri; perché il parere personale di una psicologa dovrebbe contare di più?  
«Molto bene, Mycroft, ora mi spieghi» annuisce, esortandoti a proseguire.  
«Qualche giorno, Sherrinford fa ha tentato di uccidere Sherlock. Non è successo niente ed entrambi stanno bene, io fortunatamente sono arrivato in tempo.»  
«Suo fratello è perciò imperdonabile?»  
«Esatto» annuisci, lentamente prima di incupirti di nuovo. Il tuo sguardo si fa torvo e oscuro, ogni sensazione negativa provata negli ultimi giorni e faticosamente soppressa, sta riemergendo di nuovo. Sono quei sentimenti orrendi e che non vuoi provare ancora, perché ti feriscono e ti fanno male molto più di quanto vorresti. È un miscuglio strano di emozioni diverse, innanzitutto c’è il senso di colpa per aver ridotto Sherrinford ad un assassino. Sei la causa di tutto quanto è accaduto, dell’ossessione, della pazzia, ma non è tutto qui. Tu soprattutto provi paura, ancora adesso sei scosso dal terrore. Un terrore che cerchi di celare e che ti si manifesta con una mano che trema vistosamente. Tenti di nasconderla e ti copri, provi a non fargliela vedere sperando che serva a qualcosa. Riprendi il controllo, riprendilo! Ricorda cos’è successo l’ultima volta che hai permesso alle tue emozioni di sopraffarti e non deve succedere un’altra volta, chissà cosa potresti fare preda della tua follia. Potresti diventare un pazzo, un folle succube di rabbia e terrore, potresti diventare come Sherr... già, infine lo hai ammesso, è di questo che hai paura. Temi di diventare come tuo fratello.

«Mycroft.» La voce della dottoressa è più di un sussurro, ma tanto basta affinché ti riscuota dai tuoi pensieri. Sollevi lo sguardo e ti sorprendi nel trovarla seduta accanto a te, non è più dall’altra parte della scrivania. Il suo atteggiamento è atipico, ma forse è consequenziale al fatto che tu non sei un paziente come tutti gli altri. La dottoressa è conscia di dover tirare fuori il massimo da questo incontro perché potresti non tornare mai più, quindi osa e fa cadere quel velo che la separa dai suoi pazienti e ti viene incontro. Nonostante tu sia preda dei sentimenti e quindi molto poco lucido, riesci comunque a sorprenderti. L’atteggiamento che mostra è insolito: non sorride, non tenta di essere rassicurante e di questo gliene sei enormemente grato, perché non desideri finti sentimenti o marcato buonismo, vuoi la verità anche se dura e lei te la sta offrendo. Lei, semplicemente, ti guarda. È seria e determinata, aggressiva per certi versi e la sua voce è tagliente, seppur bassa e melliflua, è carica di toni duri e severi.  
«Mycroft, lo deve dire» tuona, in un sussurro. «Suo fratello ha tentato di uccidere Sherlock Holmes ed è un fatto gravissimo e tragico, mi rendo conto di non poter in nessun modo capire che cosa si prova ad essere nei suoi panni, ma io non sono qui per empatizzarla, non sono qui per comprenderla, sono qui per aiutarla ad esprimere le sue emozioni. Lo dica. Dica come questo tentato omicidio la fa sentire. È arrabbiato? È furioso? Non le chiedo di rispondermi adesso, in questo momento, ha tutto il tempo che desidera. Ma se lei al termine di quest’ora mi avrà detto come si sente, allora potrà dire d’aver fatto un gigantesco passo in avanti.»  
«Come mi sento…» borbotti, massaggiandoti la fronte imperlata appena di sudore. Ancora le tue mani tremano, ti rendi conto. Sei nervoso e agitato, hai lo stomaco serrato in una morsa e il cuore che batte ed è furioso nel farlo, galoppa e ti fa sentire agitato. Ti bagni le labbra, una, due, tre, quattro volte: hai sete e bevi un sorso d’acqua, ma il senso di nausea invece che scemare aumenta e ti fa girar la testa. Un lato di te desidera ancora scappare, fuggire lontano e rintanarsi nel tuo amato Diogenes club per non uscirne mai più. Eppure c’è qualcosa che ti tiene ancorato lì dove stai ed è la speranza, è l’idea che ti frulla in testa già da qualche istante che la dottoressa abbia ragione e che esprimere le tue emozioni, potrebbe aiutarti in qualcosa. Dovresti andartene, ma non ce la fai e rimani ancorato su quella sedia con le dita strette ai braccioli, aggrappandoti ad essi con disperazione. E quando finalmente decidi di parlare stupisci persino te stesso, non pensavi che l’avresti fatto tanto rapidamente.  
«È solo colpa mia» confessi, infine nascondendo il viso tra le mani, provi vergogna. «Quel che è successo è colpa mia e di nessun altro» sputi fuori, ancora ed è una sensazione strana perché è come se ti sentissi appena più leggero. «Io mi rendo perfettamente conto di essere l’unico responsabile e sono pronto a pagare per gli sbagli che ho commesso. Io avrei dovuto saperlo. Vede, quando eravamo bambini non eravamo poi tanto diversi da un punto di vista caratteriale, avevamo la tendenza ad essere piuttosto riservati. Sherly però era diverso da me e da Sherrinford. Almeno fino alla prima adolescenza, era vivace ed espansivo. Sembrava essere felice per tutto quel che gli capitava e non si faceva problemi a mostrare le sue emozioni, se voleva piangere, piangeva, quando era felice sorrideva, se voleva dirti che ti voleva bene, ti abbracciava e baciava. Lui, con me, rideva, rideva sempre. Lo invidiavo. Ammiravo il fatto che fosse così tanto intelligente, ma al tempo stesso completamente diverso da me e da Sherry. Tutto ciò che pensavo quando lo guardavo era a che cos’avessi io di sbagliato, lui era intelligente quanto me, ma era in grado di esprimere le sue emozioni; com’era possibile? A sei anni era sfacciato e provocatore, era un Holmes in tutto e per tutto. E poi, il che era assurdo, ma sembrava che gli piacessi. Non ero mai piaciuto a nessuno tranne che a lui e la cosa mi sconvolgeva, così come le mie stesse attenzioni nei suoi confronti. Per Sherrinford non ero mai stato tanto preoccupato, attento al suo benessere. Perché a Sherlock sì? Poi un giorno…» A questo punto ti fermi, la tua voce stava tremando e non te ne sei neanche accorto. Non ami ricordare quell’evento in particolare e non credevi che il tuo discorso avrebbe scatenato tutto ciò. A dire il vero non volevi nemmeno arrivare ad un punto del genere, ma tornare indietro sino alla tua infanzia ti ha riportato alla memoria determinati eventi, certe immagini che credevi di aver rimosso, sensazioni strane, atipiche, di calore e fratellanza. Una volta eravate tanto vicini, tu e Sherlock, ma ora quei ricordi ti appaiono sfuocati e pare tutto così lontano... Distante come se fosse accaduto ad un altro Mycroft, uno che non sei tu. Ad essere terrificante però è che sembra proprio che adesso tu non sia più in grado di tornare indietro. Non puoi in nessun modo arginare quel fiume in piena che sono divenuti i tuoi ricordi. Non ci riusciresti neanche nella piacevole solitudine del soggiorno di casa tua, né se avessi Gregory accanto. Tenti di mandar via il senso di nausea che ti è ritornato addosso prepotentemente, ma non riesci. Quindi scuoti la testa, quasi volessi scacciare i ricordi, ti prendi le tempie e le stringi con le dita come se sperassi di cancellare i ricordi. La dottoressa però non sembra volerti lasciare in pace e mentre tu sei quasi tentato dall’andartene, lei ti esorta a proseguire. Sai che non mollerà, che non rinuncerà proprio adesso che hai aperto uno spiraglio. E questo ricordo è importante, lei lo ha capito dall’espressione combattuta che hai ora in faccia. Hai già perso, Mycroft, già gli stai mostrando tutto quanto. Mancano soltanto le parole come coronamento di ciò che le stai facendo vedere.

«Me lo dica» ordina, con fare perentorio. E ora il suo atteggiamento non è più freddo e scostante, non ti giudica più da dietro quei piccoli occhialini, ma è come se ti stesse esortando, come se ti implorasse. Come se questa fosse la sola tua salvezza, e forse ha ragione a crederlo.  
«Avevo» mormori, ma la voce ti esce insolitamente rauca tanto che non sembri nemmeno tu. «Avevo undici anni quando i miei genitori mi mandarono al college; Sherlock quattro. Ma nonostante fosse così piccolo, era già tanto intuitivo e quando un giorno vide le valige all’ingresso, capì immediatamente cosa stava accadendo. Era così affezionato a me, in un modo sorprendente e tanto che spesso la notte mi veniva a cercare e si infilava sotto le coperte. Aveva preteso che gli insegnassi a leggere e non volle l’aiuto di nessuno se non il mio, aveva due anni e mezzo quando saltò in piedi sul tavolo del soggiorno e col suo libro in mano iniziò a declamare “Il coniglio di velluto a coste”. Aveva letto e riletto quel libricino talmente tante volte, che aveva memorizzato anche le virgole. Dopo volle imparare a scrivere il suo nome e gli insegnai anche questo, il giorno del suo terzo compleanno fece vedere a tutti quanto era diventato bravo (nessuno sapeva che gli stavo insegnando, Sherly diceva che era il nostro segreto). Fu felicissimo delle congratulazioni che gli fecero, amava i complimenti e in questo non è cambiato affatto. A tre anni e mezzo volle imparare a giocare a scacchi, gli mostrai le regole del gioco e ovviamente allora non era poi tanto esperto, ma riusciva ad apprendere piuttosto rapidamente i meccanismi del gioco anche se era naturalmente molto infantile nelle tecniche. Sherlock era quel che i suoi insegnanti definivano come un bambino precoce ed entusiasta, io però non ero sorpreso dal suo essere un genio: in quanto ad intelligenza, Sherrinford non era poi diverso. Eppure, nonostante fossero simili in molte cose, Sherlock era differente. Lui mi guardava con quegli occhi… nessuno ha mai avuto quello sguardo con me. Mai per me. Per lui ero fantastico e glielo confesso, dottoressa, amavo l’idea. Adoravo il valere così tanto per qualcuno ed è vero, mi manca. Sherlock ha perduto la sua innocenza molto tempo fa e delle volte provo nostalgia per quei tempi, per quel suo guardarmi come se fossi una sorta di eroe. Ho fatto di tutto per lui, per poter riaver indietro quello sguardo, l’ho salvato anche da sé stesso eppure tutt’oggi mi pare di non averci messo abbastanza impegno. Di certo non è servito a riaverlo indietro.»  
«Vuole bene a Sherlock, Mycroft?» Eri certo che ti avrebbe posto questa domanda, ma dopo quanto hai raccontato è come se l’ammetterlo ad alta voce, fosse il male minore. Non hai mai nascosto di volergli bene, di preoccuparti per lui, ma l’idea di dirlo a qualcuno ti ha sempre messo in agitazione. Ora però, nel momento in cui lo confessi, ti senti perfettamente a tuo agio.  
«Sì, ma non ritengo sia un bene.»  
«Come mai ne è convinto?»  
«Perché voler bene a Sherlock ha portato a tutto questo; Sherrinford era ossessionato da lui per colpa mia. Forse se avessi amato di meno uno dei due o se fossi stato in grado di amare entrambi allo stesso modo, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto.»

Pare che confessare le tue colpe sia relativamente divertente per la psicologa che tanto credevi fosse abile e in gamba, distaccata e professionale e che invece ora sorride appena, come se stesse ridendo di te e delle tue idee assurde. Ha detto che non ti avrebbe accusato o giudicato ed è riuscita a farti esprimere certi sentimenti, che probabilmente anima viva si sarebbe aspettato che ammettessi anche soltanto di provare. Ma ora che ti fissa con uno sguardo divertito e che accenna ad una risata leggera, sei quasi oltraggiato.  
«Qualcosa di divertente?» le chiedi, piccato.  
«Mi perdoni, Mycroft e so che è poco professionale, ma lei è un uomo estremamente atipico. Non ritenevo che una persona del suo calibro e del suo spessore intellettuale potesse ragionare in questa maniera sciocca.»  
«Esattamente, in che cosa starei: ragionando in maniera sciocca?» prosegui, con tono accusatorio e decisamente infastidito.  
«Mycroft» dice lei, scrollando la testa con fare di rimprovero «non è colpa sua e la mia non è una scusa per lavarle la coscienza, sono certa di quel che le sto dicendo. Il sentimento che prova verso tutta questa faccenda, il senso di colpa, è naturale e tipico per certi versi. Ma deve capire che se Sherrinford ha fatto quel che ha fatto, è a causa della sua follia. Non sono la psichiatra di suo fratello, ma i soggetti come lui si aggrapperebbero a qualsiasi cosa pur di soddisfare le loro perversioni. Il suo aver scelto un fratello a discapito di un altro può essere considerato riprovevole, ma non è condannabile in nessuna maniera. E lei è troppo intelligente per poter parlare con i se e con i ma. Deve pensare esclusivamente a ciò che è successo e a questo soltanto, ha salvato Sherlock ed è ciò a contare ogni cosa.» La dottoressa fa appena in tempo a pronunciare l’ultima parola, che la piccola sveglia antica prende a trillare, inondando la stanza con un suono acuto e fastidioso. E quando ti dice che proseguirete la prossima volta e che spera di rivederti, quasi ti dispiace che sia già tutto finito. Ciò che conta però, non è che tu sia riuscito ad incastrare un’ora nella tua fitta agenda di impegni e non ti importa nemmeno del suo sorriso cordiale prima di salutarti, la sola cosa di cui ti interessa, tutto ciò a cui badi è al fatto che quando esci dalla porta, soprabito e ombrello alla mano, ti senti molto più leggero. È come se un macigno ti avesse lasciato per sempre, sai che non è affatto tutto risolto e che avresti molto altro da dire, ma al momento conta solo la leggera brezza fresca di Londra che ti accarezza la pelle del viso e la sensazione che sia per davvero tutto finito.

   
 

*

   
_Ci andrai di nuovo? SH_

Ti importerebbe qualcosa? MH

_Ho già un fratello pazzo, Mycroft, gradirei che la sanità mentale di almeno uno dei due venisse preservata. Allora, ci andrai ancora? SH_

No. MH

_Devo quindi presumere che tu abbia raggiunto il tuo scopo? SH_

Sì. MH

_Bene. Questo è… buono. SH_

Grazie. MH

_Di cosa? SH_

Di avermi trattato come un eroe, di aver chiesto a me di insegnarti a leggere e scrivere. Sei sempre stato l’unico ad aver visto qualcosa di buono in me, il solo a volermi bene. Grazie, Sherly. MH  
(Messaggio non inviato).

Di preoccuparti per me. MH

_Non sono preoccupato!!! SH_  
Non lo sono per niente…  
E smettila di ridere!  


  
_Ti odio, Mycroft!!! SH_  
   
 

**_Fine_ **  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I Re da proteggere sono Sherlock e Greg. Il far di loro i “Re” della scacchiera mette automaticamente Mycroft nella posizione di Regina. La comparazione dei ruoli non è data dal fatto che Mycroft è una drama queen o da come viene definito di solito: una Regina (come scherzano anche John e Sherlock in “Scandal in Belgravia”), ma deriva dal fatto che negli scacchi il pezzo più importante è il Re e tutta la scacchiera capitanata (se così possiamo dire) dalla Regina fa di tutto pur di proteggerlo. Ovviamente i “Re” sono sia Sherlock che Greg perché hanno, col tempo, assunto un’importanza paritaria.


	8. Upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardare il mondo a testa in giù, stando a piedi in aria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Sherrinford Holmes

**_Upside down_ **

 

Guardare il mondo a testa in giù, stando a piedi in aria. Farlo in una stanza semibuia, in un soggiorno polveroso che per molti tratti è simile a quello di Baker Street, quello dove sta lui, quello in cui non può tornare. Osservare la polvere, cercare di afferrarla con le mani per poi riempirsi di disappunto non appena ci si rende conto che no, non è per niente la stessa in cui è solito aleggiare il suo fratellino.  
  
Guardare il mondo e farlo sottosopra, dedurre la vita delle persone dal tacco di una scarpa, dall’orlo di un paio di pantaloni eleganti, dallo spessore di un collant. Cogliere tutto e al contempo non capire niente dell’amore, della vita, della bellezza di un sorriso, della meraviglia di uno sguardo.  
  
Guardare il mondo a testa in giù, osservarlo sottosopra, cercare sé stessi nel riflesso di una scarpa laccata, piuttosto che nel fango che ne intacca la suola.  
  
Guardare il mondo a testa in giù, ascoltando una sonata di Brahms e farlo con occhi guizzanti e veloci, scaltri e rapidi che vagano, osservano, colgono con intelligenza e furbizia. Con occhi nuovi, diversi, peggiori o... no, forse migliori. Osservarlo fino alla fine, fino a che non si capisce il senso di ogni cosa e fino a che non si coglie una sfumatura di ammirazione nello sguardo di Sherlock Holmes che, oggi come un tempo, saltella attorno al suo eroe preferito sperando che questi lo degni di uno sguardo. Fissare il mondo dritto negli occhi, anche se si è sottosopra e farlo fino a che non si riesce a raccogliere finalmente un senso.  
  
Osservare una prigione dorata standoci all’interno è la stessa cosa anche per chi la osserva sottosopra, e Sherrinford lo sa perché è tutta la vita che osserva ogni cosa stando sottosopra. Perché guarda il mondo e lo fa al contrario, con sguardo lucido ma folle, perverso ma innocente, dolce e un po’ amaro.  
  
Sottosopra, fino a che non arriva la fine.  
  
   
**_Fine_**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potete interpretare quest'ultima shot come preferite. Io con "la fine" intendevo il liberarsi della propria ossessione, ma mi rendo conto che può essere visto anche come morte, come un atto di suicidio. Date al concetto l'accezione che preferite, l'ho lasciato inespresso proprio per questo.


End file.
